Taken
by Var
Summary: OC Izzi is forced to contend with Ben, Juliet and Jack as they return to the Others village home. Can she keep her marriage together as she fights the demons of her past and becomes an unwilling pawn in a battle of wills that even Ben can't control?
1. Coming

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 1-Coming Home

Izzi opened the door and looked outside for the tenth time in the past half hour. Seeing nothing she sighed and shut the door. She glanced at the mantle to check the time and she saw his picture. He was smiling, something he rarely did, and had his arms wrapped around her. She remembered that day; it had been one of their good ones.

They had been sitting outside in the courtyard simply enjoying each others company. He'd arranged for them to have a picnic and the attention he paid to every little detail amused Izzi. He had been really trying to please her that day and he had succeeded. They talked for hours, for once not dissolving into arguing like they normally did. It was refreshing to have a real, decent conversation with him. Normally he would do or say something that would set off her quick temper and she would end up yelling at him.

A smile crossed Izzi's lips. Yes, that had been a good day, but that was a long time ago.

Izzi looked at the picture again and frowned.

God how she hated him!

When he left she vowed that she would never speak to him again. She had been serious too. Seeing him standing in front of her with his face blank of any emotion she thought it would be wonderful if she never had to see him again. She hoped he would just for once give in and let her have her way. Instead he just laughed and told her he would welcome the quiet when he returned.

That had been weeks ago; so many days that she had lost count. Sure, she could look at the calendar but then she would only be reminded how long he had really been gone. With every passing day Izzi found herself hating him a little more.

Why had he felt the need to leave her behind?

She was alone in this creepy place. She had never felt comfortable here. As much as they tried to make it seem like a normal place to live it didn't change the reality of where they were. It reminded her of episodes of The Twilight Zone she had seen when she was young. Only this wasn't a TV show that was over in an hour, this was real and it never ended.

Of the few people that had stayed behind no one would talk to her. They were under his orders not to. She tried in vain to talk to them about anything. But nothing she could say would make them disobey his orders.

For those reasons and many more she claimed she hated him.

But what bothered her even more was how much she missed him. Deep down she knew she was head over heels for the man. Was it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? There had been a time when she simply loved him and then another when she hated him so much she would have killed him if she had been able. But to feel the two emotions together? This was something she had yet to experience. No matter what she felt she was going crazy waiting for him to come back to her.

After not knowing or hearing anything for weeks Izzi finally received a message. It was as frustrating as it was beautiful.

'We're on our way.' was all it had said but those four words had been echoing in her mind the past two days.

Now they were due in less than ten minutes and she couldn't sit still.

Her husband was finally coming back to her.

Ben was coming home.


	2. Home

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 2-Homecoming

Ten minutes later, right on time, she saw the first of the group enter the courtyard. Izzi threw the door open and stepped onto the porch. She searched the faces, all of them familiar, but she didn't see Ben. For a second she was afraid he has stayed behind at the Hydra, but she knew he wouldn't have stayed alone. Then she saw Tom come into the courtyard. He was walking beside a stretcher being carried by two other men.

Izzi didn't want to look down at the person lying on the stretcher; she was afraid she knew who it would be.

She gave in and looked. The sight brought tears to her eyes. Ben was lying on his side, his face etched in pain.

Izzi didn't even think of holding herself back. She ran for the courtyard to her husband's side. When he saw her he motioned for the men to set him down.

Izzi knelt beside him and took his hand, "Ben, what happened?"

Ben looked up and gave her a small smile, "I envisioned coming home and you still being angry with me, yet here you are worried for me."

"Of course I am! Please don't tell me you planned all of this to get back on my good side. If you did I swear I will walk into that jungle and never look back."

"Izelle dear, I didn't plan this but I will explain everything once we get inside."

Izzi smiled. Ben always called her by her full name instead of the nick name everyone else had given her. She nodded reluctantly and the men picked Ben up and carried him towards their house.

The crowd began to empty the courtyard and Izzi stood watching them.

Soon only Izzi, Tom and Juliet were left. Izzi also noticed a stranger standing off behind Juliet.

She looked at Juliet, who held her gaze for a moment then let her eyes fall.

Izzi smirked, "You've been marked."

Tom came up behind her. "Now what makes you say that Izzi?"

"She can't look me in the eye. She doesn't hold rank over me anymore."

Izzi left Tom and walked to stand in front of Juliet, "I can't wait to hear the story behind all of this."

Izzi moved closer so only Juliet would be able to hear her, "Have fun on the outside, first wife."

Juliet glared at her; Izzi just raised an eyebrow and turned away from her.

As she was about to leave she noticed the stranger again. From the look on his face she could tell he had overheard what she'd said to Juliet.

"It looks like you have some explaining to do to everyone Juliet."

Izzi started for the house.

"Tom, bring him in about an hour please." She said as she walked away.

"Sure thing Iz."

As Izzi entered the house she heard Tom again, "Come on Jack, let's get you cleaned up."


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 3-Explanations

Izzi found Ben in their bedroom lying on the bed. The men who had brought him in had been sent away. She noticed he was still lying on his side but he was beginning to gain some color in his cheeks.

She sat on the bed next to him and bent to kiss him on the forehead, "I missed you more than I care to admit."

"I'm very glad to hear it." He said taking her hand.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were carried in here on a stretcher or are you going to make me wait a little longer?"

"No, now is fine, but it would be best to start at the beginning."

"Alright, we have time, I asked Tom to bring the doctor in one hour."

"Izelle, how do you know that he is a doctor?"

"Why else would he be here?"

Ben smiled, "You are beginning to think more like me every day."

"Don't flatter yourself. Now like you said, from the beginning. You remember, when you told me you were going away and demanded I stay behind."

Ben just shook his head, "Very well dear."

Izzi tried her best to remain very still and listen as Ben told his story.

When he told her about getting caught intentionally in Rousseau's net she had not been happy. She had begun yelling at him quite forcefully, claiming he had been irresponsible and reckless.

Once she had calmed down he told her about his first days in the hatch and Sayid's torture techniques, which only set her off again. She was halfway out the front door intent on showing Sayid just what she thought about his so called "profession" when Ben's quite loud and authoritative voice boomed from the bedroom demanding she come back.

She had, grudgingly, and glared at him when he told her he wouldn't say another word unless she sat still and silent until he finished.

Izzi counted to ten. Then she counted to ten again. Ben had just finished telling her what had happened to him while he was gone. She was trying very hard to hold her temper in. She knew that he was recovering from a major surgery, but she still wanted to smack him.

Oh yes, it would have been nice to know that her husband had cancer and was undergoing a risky operation to fix it, but she wasn't going to dwell on that right now.

"Ben, darling, where is your sister?"

"What dear?" he said pretending he didn't hear her perfectly.

"I said; where is your sister? Where is Isabel?"

"Why do you need to see her?" he asked carefully.

"Why? Because I want to ask her why she didn't dissuade you in running around this island, risking your life countless time like a fool."

"She wouldn't have an answer for you Izelle." Ben said leaning back onto his pillow.

Izzi stood up and threw her hands into the air, "You didn't tell her either did you? I swear Benjamin Linus you are hopeless."

She was about to go on, letting Ben know precisely her thoughts on his escapade when she heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come on in Tom." She called looking at Ben. She wasn't finished and he knew it. He expected it from her anyway, he knew how she was. She would rant and rave for a while, but then she would calm down and stand by his side like she had since they were married.


	4. Doctor Jack

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 4-Doctor Jack

Tom entered the room with Jack following behind him. Izzi stood at the foot of the bed her arms crossed in front of her.

"So this is the heroic doctor from the beach." She said as they shut the door behind them. She wasn't completely comfortable with him in her house and having such easy access to Ben, but some things she didn't have a say in.

"Izzi, this is Jack Shepard." Tom said eyeing her carefully. She also noticed Ben was watching her closely.

"You two think I am going to be angry with him don't you? Am I that predictable?" Izzi turned her attention towards Jack. He was wearing a clean set of clothes and looked like he'd had a shower.

"Listen Jack, I admit, I have every right to be furious with you. After what you did to Ben while he was on that operating table you are lucky to still be alive. You're only saving grace is that you finished the operation and that you were successful."

"I did give him my word he wouldn't be harmed Izelle." Ben chimed from the bed.

Izzi rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ben, you did. From what I've been told Jack you are still needed. So, instead of threatening you for endangering my husband I have decided to take a different route."

Finally Jack looked up, "Is that so?"

"Yes Jack. Thank you for saving Ben and thank you for volunteering to be his personal doctor until he is fully recovered. In fact, you can start right now. I believe Ben is ready for a check up."

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval", Jack said sarcastically as he moved around her to get to Ben.

Izzi just laughed and shook her head as Jack began examining Ben's back. Tom came to stand beside Izzi and looked down at her, "Juliet wants to talk to you."

"Does she now? Well, she can wait. Though it might be good for me, I need someone to yell at."

"You mean you didn't get it out of your system with Ben? The whole village could hear you in here ranting and raving."

Izzi smiled, "I haven't even begun with Ben. I can't believe what he did. But I do understand why he made me stay here and why no one was allowed to tell me anything. If I had heard he was a prisoner in that hatch I don't know what I would have done."

"I do, you would have taken off across the island on your very own rescue mission. And you would have probably gotten yourself hurt or killed along the way, messing up the entire plan. You never were very good with combat or weapons."

"You know Tom, I think you're right. That sounds exactly like what I would do."

"Which is why Ben was right in making you stay here." Tom reiterated.

"I'll never say that Ben doesn't understand how I think. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself."

Tom looked from Izzi to Ben, "I know what you're talking about Iz. He's been like that since we were young, all know and everything. He always knew what to say to me to get me to agree with him, sometimes it is downright creepy."

Izzi watched as Jack worked on Ben. They were both very quiet. It was obvious they were listening to Tom and Izzi's conversation.

"Hey Tom?" Izzi asked.

"Yeah Iz?"

"Is Isabel home yet?"

Izzi saw the agitation run over Ben's face. The last person he wanted her discussing everything with was his sister. Jack perked up as well, though he tried to act like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"She sure is, she got in with the sub a little after we did."

"Great, could you ask her if she can come by after dinner? I'd like to talk to her about some things." Izzi looked at Ben and raised an eyebrow daring him to contradict her. He didn't.

"Okay Iz, I'll let her know when I take the doc back."

"Thanks Tom."

Izzi turned her attention towards Jack, "You just about done Jack?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Are you trying to rush me Izzi?" he said adding extra sarcasm to her name.

"Nope, just asking a question, or do those offend you as much as I seem to?"

Jack shook his head, "Now you're worried about offending me? Now? What about when your people attacked us at the beach? Or when my friends and I were kidnapped?"

"I didn't do any of that, Jack. I've been right here since before the plane crashed. Though, it does sound like those things were done for a good reason."

"How would you know if you weren't even involved? You don't know anything." Jack fumed beginning to raise his voice.

"Jack, lower your voice please. Try to remember where you are." Ben warned from behind closed eyes. Izzi could tell he was getting tired.

"How could I forget the mock utopia on the "deserted" island?"

"No Jack, you are in my home addressing my wife quite rudely."

Izzi smiled. She loved it when Ben stood up for her. Even in bad shape recovering from intensive surgery Ben was able to exude his authority. And he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"You know Jack, Ben is right, which is why I am kicking you out. You will be called for if you are needed. Let's go." Izzi said while motioning for Tom to take Jack out,

Jack threw down the gauze in his hands and stood.

As he passed by her she stopped him, "I know more than you think."

"Really?" he sneered.

"Do you really think that you are the first person on this island that has been taken?"

Jack didn't have an answer for her.

"You might be unique here Jack, but you're not nearly as unique as you think you are. Goodbye Jack." She said dismissing him.

Izzi turned away and sat next to Ben on the bed.

Tom and Jack were nearly out the door when Izzi had a thought.

"Tom, where is Jack staying?"

"In Ethan's old bungalow."

"Next to Juliet?"

"You know where it is Izzi." Tom answered impatiently.

"Well he won't be staying there anymore. I think that he and Juliet have become a bit too chummy over the past few weeks. I see no reason to give them ample opportunity to continue."

"Izelle." Ben started, but Izzi ignored him.

"Tom, go ahead and move him next to Isabel. I'm sure she will enjoy the company. Also, put him under guard, for his own protection of course."

Jack was furious. He obviously didn't like being separated from Juliet.

"Is that all Iz?"

"Yes, thanks for everything Tom."

"Anytime Iz." he said as he led Jack out of the room.

When they were gone Izzi turned to Ben who looked up at her, "Was that really necessary Izelle?"

"Oh darling," Izzi said lying down next to him, "You may have commuted Juliet's punishment but that doesn't mean she should be trusted. They are planning something. We at least shouldn't make it easy for them."

Ben smirked, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"


	5. Taken

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 5-Taken

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Jack was brought in every morning and again in the late afternoon to check on Ben. Ben's back was beginning to heal nicely after fighting the infection.

Izzi spent nearly all of her time by Ben's side. Her building hate from the time he was away was replaced with joy as all of his attention was focused on her. They talked like they used to and she would read to him before they went to sleep. It was what she always imagined a good relationship should be like. From their time together it was plain they loved each other. Even the others could see it when they came in to see Ben. Until now it seemed everyone had thought they were only playing at being married. But when they saw them together their devotion to each other was evident.

Izzi reveled in the feeling. She knew Ben wouldn't stay in bed forever. Eventually he would heal and return to his old self. And they would go back to bickering and disagreeing on everything. It didn't mean they loved each other any less it was just harder to see, a lot harder.

Izzi was able to tell Ben everything she thought about his actions while he was gone. In fact, the whole village heard her thoughts. He took it all in calmly, letting her yell at him and get it out of her system. She also brought in Isabel who told her brother in no unclear terms that she thought he was insane and he was very lucky to be alive. She told him any number of things could have happened to him and asked him what he thought would have happened to Izzi if he had died.

This got to him. His worry for once showed on his face as he looked at Izzi. He knew what would have happened to her and how unpleasant it would be. He didn't wish that for her. It touched Izzi that he was able to show how much he cared, if only for a few moments.

Isabel went on to say that he was lucky she was able to come in and clean up the mess Juliet had made while he was in surgery. Ben knew she was right and thanked her for showing up when she did. Seeing Ben was growing weary Isabel left promising she would be back to finish her discussion with Ben.

Izzi walked her to the front door, "Thanks for coming by Isabel, he may not always show it, but he appreciates you always being there for him."

"I'm glad to see my words might actually be sinking in this time. Take care of him Izzi, I'll be by tomorrow." She said as she left.

"Goodnight." Izzi called as she disappeared into the dark night.

The next morning Izzi was out taking a walk when she realized that it was past time for Jack to check on Ben. He was probably already at the house.

Izzi made her way through the front door quietly in case Ben was sleeping.

As she walked to the bedroom she heard Ben and Jack talking.

"Can I ask you a question Ben?" Jack asked.

"Alright." She heard Ben answer.

"I don't understand. Your wife and Juliet before her. They're a lot…"

"Younger then I am?" Ben finished for him.

"Yes."

"You want to know how they ended up with me."

"Juliet I can understand. You're both on the island. You're working together, it makes sense. But Izzi." Jack paused.

"Izelle is different."

"Is she?" Jack asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Ben said chuckling.

Izzi smiled from the hall way. She wasn't one to eavesdrop but this was to interesting to walk away from.

"Yes, Izelle is quite different from Juliet or even anyone else here. I'm sure you are wondering how a beautiful young woman like Izelle ends up with some one like me. It's true; she could have her choice of men. And she did have her pick off of the island. In reality I am lucky she chose me."

Izzi rolled her eyes. Ben was lucky she chose him? Like she'd had any choice.

"So first you marry Juliet, who is smart, beautiful, and already on the island. I guess what I still don't get is why you would move to Izzi, no offense, but she seems more like a trophy wife."

"None taken, but that is where you are wrong Jack. For some reason you seem to think that Izelle is just some ornament to keep around when I want to see something nice. In reality Izelle is the most intelligent person I know. It's what attracted me to her in the first place. She holds degrees in numerous fields from history to education to psychology, and even science. I've lost count of how many languages she can speak. Before coming to the island she had published two bestselling books and was the curator for one of the largest museums in the United States. She did all of this before she turned 29, Jack. She is an asset to have on this island. Just because she doesn't flaunt what she knows in others faces doesn't mean it isn't there. You should really talk to her Jack; I think you two would get along." Ben finished.

Izzi had to stifle her laughter. Ben was, in his own way, bragging about her to Jack. It was sweet but it was also amusing.

"I don't think that would go over too well." Jack said, "We didn't exactly see eye to eye when I first got here."

"She was upset that day and she had good reason to be. I'm serious Jack; you have a lot in common with her."

"I doubt that. How did she even get on the island?" Jack asked.

Izzi stepped through the doorway and leaned on the frame, "I was taken just like you were Jack. Ben kidnapped me."


	6. Librarian

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 6-Librarian

-2 years earlier-

Izzi opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was lying on a bed in a small bedroom, but it wasn't her own. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up and saw she was wearing the clothes she put on for her job interview. Had that only been this morning? It seemed like it had been days ago.

Izzi stumbled through the door of the room and down a hallway that opened up into what looked like a living room. She had never seen this place before. She saw the front door and made her way to it. She opened it and stepped out onto the front porch closing the door behind her. When she turned around she was met with one of the most beautiful views she had ever seen. The sky was a clear blue and mountains rose high up from the ground. Near the foot of the mountains was what looked to be a green, dense jungle.

"Where am I?" she said out loud to herself as she walked down the concrete walk into the front yard of the house.

Izzi saw that there were more houses set up around the area. She also saw a handful of people moving about, watering lawns, sitting on front porches, some were even tossing around a football.

Izzi wandered until she came to a small courtyard with a gazebo set in the middle. She entered the gazebo and sat down on one of the benches.

"Why can't I remember anything after my interview?" she asked herself as she put her head in her hands.

Izzi had been contacted about the job a few weeks ago. As she understood it, a small, quiet community needed someone to set up a new, full library for them. They needed books to be ordered and organized; the works. Libraries had always been one of Izzi's specialties. Before she had gone to work at the museum she had set up libraries for colleges around the country. This job sounded like exactly what Izzi needed. She had been running herself ragged since she started college. She couldn't remember when she wasn't in school earning one degree after another. And when she wasn't studying she was working on her next book, and then there was also that pesky little thing called going to work. She'd thought the museum would be her haven until she found out how much work they wanted to heap on her.

So when she was told about this new job she had nearly said yes over the phone. She needed a break, some time to relax, to enjoy what she did for once.

Izzi had shown up to the building for her interview late as usual. Now matter what she seemed to do or how hard she tried she was always late to everything. She was very agitated with herself as she stepped off of the elevator and entered the Mittelos office.

She was met by a familiar voice, "Dr. Auden; hello, I'm glad you could make it. I'm Dr. Ethan Rom."

"Hello." She said back to him as she shook his hand.

"We're ready to get started, if you would just follow me."

Izzi nodded and followed him. Though she had been on numerous interviews she always seemed to get nervous before them. But Dr. Rom seemed nice enough she thought as she entered a large room with a conference table set in the middle.

"Please have a seat Izelle."

As Izzi sat down she noticed a woman sitting across the table. She had long blonde hair and an impatient expression on her face. She didn't look very happy."

"Izelle, this is Dr. Juliet Burke, she will be joining us for the interview." Dr. Rom said as he sat down next to Dr. Burke.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Burke." Izzi said.

The woman didn't answer her, she only glared back.

"To start; I say we do away with all the formality. We are all doctors here, and I for one think I will get tired of the word if we continue using it. So, first names then?" Ethan said with a smile.

Izzi only nodded.

They started the interview by asking her about her previous experience. She told them about her experience setting up other libraries and also of her work at the museum. Ethan found it interesting that she had been able to obtain so many degrees, even a doctorate, in such a short amount of time. She told them she had graduated high school and started college earlier than most of her peers and hadn't been able to decide on one field to focus on. So instead of picking she doubled up on her course load. She also pointed out the she was 29 and she had been going to college for over 11 years, so at least she had a number of degrees to show for it.

As Ethan asked her about the different languages she spoke Juliet stood up and began to walk around the room. She hadn't said a single word through the entire interview.

Izzi listed the languages and Ethan noted the ones that she might be able to get some use of with the new job.

Izzi noticed Juliet walk behind her but didn't pay any mind to her. She was in the middle of asking Ethan how large the library would be when she went black.

Izzi sat up in the gazebo, "Maybe I fainted." She thought. But then how had she ended up here?

Izzi looked out at the amazing view again. It wasn't that often she was faced with something she didn't know how to handle. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to do.

"Excuse me? She heard a voice from behind her ask.

She turned to face a man, probably in his late 40's. He had short brown hair that stuck straight up from his head and large blue eyes the color of the sky that Izzi could see clearly even from where she sat. He was dressed rather casually in a white and blue striped button-up shirt and slacks. Overall he looked rather normal, friendly even. He looked safe enough to Izzi.

"Miss?" he inquired again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Izzi."

"What is Izzi?" he asked.

"My name." she replied.

He took a few steps closer, "Surely that isn't your real name."

"No, my real name is Izelle, but everyone calls me Izzi."

"Well Izelle", the man stressed, "My name is Benjamin, but everyone calls me Ben." He said offering his hand.

Izzi shook it cautiously incase the man turned out to be some crazy person who wanted to carry her off into the jungle.

"You must be the new librarian." He said sitting down on the bench across from her.

Izzi looked at him sharply, "Librarian? You mean I am already here? I don't even remember accepting the job."

"Well, it looks like you did, or you wouldn't be here. This is not any easy place to get to."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but he didn't have a chance to answer because they were interrupted.

"Ben is that Izzi?" a familiar voice called from a few yards away.

Izzi turned to see Ethan jogging up to the gazebo, "I see you woke up." He said to her.

"I did."

"You should have told us that you don't travel well. Once the plane took off you were out. When we arrived we tried everything to wake you up, but you weren't having it. So, I carried you in and put you to bed. Sorry no one was there when you woke up. That must have been a little strange."

Ethan said this all so matter of factly that it all sounded very believable, "I'm sorry I was so much trouble. I don't know what could have come over me."

"Oh, it's no problem. What matters is that you made it here. Do you want to see the library?" he asked.

Izzi was still a little confused, "Okay, that sounds nice."

As she stood up she turned towards Ben, "It was nice meeting you."

"As it was you Izelle. Enjoy the library."

Izzi nodded and turned to follow Ethan, "Thank you Ben."


	7. Kiss

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 7-The Kiss

Nine weeks. Roughly three months of working non-stop and she was finally done. The library had been a bigger undertaking than Izzi had expected. When Ethan had shown her the building she had been a little shocked. It had been in shambles, quite different from the perfect little houses that lined the village.

She never was one to turn down a challenge so she had thrown herself into her work. She would arrive at the library early in the morning and usually didn't leave until well after dark.

Izzi didn't mind working all of the time. It gave her time alone, away from everyone else in the village. In the time she had been there she didn't exactly make friends like she normally did. Back home she could approach anyone and be talking to them like they were old friends within minutes. But here, things were different. It wasn't that Izzi wasn't willing; she tried repeatedly when she first arrived. No, it wasn't her, it was everyone else. She couldn't get anyone to talk to her for more than a few words. Apart from Ethan and Juliet, who would throw her a glare every once in a while, everyone avoided her.

Her one saving grace was Ben. He didn't shun her or act like she wasn't even there. He went out of his way to make her feel welcome and she treasured him for that.

He came to see her in the library her first week. He said that he just wanted to check out the building but the longer he stayed the more Izzi thought he had come to see her.

Ben picked up right away on how she was feeling and tried to compensate for everyone else's behavior. He came to see her nearly every other day and would stay and talk with her for hours sometimes. Finally Izzi started handing him books he could shelf instead of standing around. He didn't seem to mind helping her do the small things that made Izzi's life a lot easier.

One day, about four weeks in, Ben had come in while Izzi was having trouble with the barcodes for the books. Somehow she had gotten her stacks confused and had put the wrong codes on at least two hundred books.

Frustrated with herself for not paying enough attention she threw down the lists and sat down on the floor with her back against an empty bookcase.

She heard Ben laughing before she saw him.

"You better be remembering some hilarious joke you heard earlier." She said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"It can't be that bad Izzi."

"Oh, it can't? Two hundred books Ben, two hundred. You know how long that will take me to fix?"

"It won't take so long if I help you." He said from right next to her.

Izzi opened her eyes to see Ben sitting next to her on the floor, "That's sweet, but you don't have to do that. It's my mess, I'll clean it up."

Ben leaned forward and grabbed her lists from the floor, "I know I don't need to help Izzi, I want to."

Izzi looked at him and smiled, "Okay, let's get to work."

It took them a while but they finally got the books back in order. As they had worked they had talked about anything and everything. Ben told her that truthfully he was thrilled about this new library. He had a love for reading that seemed to rival even Izzi's. She told him about her life before she came to the village. She talked about the things she missed; her family and her friends. Before they knew it the sun had set.

"Thank you so much for helping me with all this. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

Ben turned towards Izzi and looked straight into her eyes, "I know how you can repay me."

"Really, how?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night, you are going to come to my place for dinner." Izzi noticed that it wasn't a question.

"You can cook?"

"Of course."

"Okay, do you want me to bring anything?" she said pulling herself up from the floor.

Ben stood up as well and began walking to the door, "Just yourself," he called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Izzi said as he stepped out into the night.

Izzi watched Ben from the couch as he cleared the table. He had refused to let her help him clean up. She was ordered to relax in the living room until he was done. Ben hadn't been boasting; he was a wonderful cook. The longer she watched him the more she admired him. Here was this kind man who had reached out to her while she was here. He was incredibly intelligent, witty, and a true gentleman. But underneath all of that there was something else. Something Izzi didn't see much, but every so often she would say something that brought it to the surface just a bit. There was pride there all right, laced with a heavy dose of power. For some reason she thought this man was used to getting what he wanted.

Yes, he was very admirable, Izzi thought as she sipped her wine.

"Izelle?" Ben asked coming into the living room.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"You're staring." He smirked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Am I?" she asked noting how close he was to her. She mentally began to add up how many glasses of wine she'd had.

He looked at her then, for so long she was sure she was blushing. She just smiled at him, unsure what to do.

"Give me your hand." He said to her.

Without hesitating she held her free hand out to him. He took it and studied her palm. She half thought he was going to tell her fortune. What he did surprised her even more. He entwined his own fingers through hers and rested them both on his leg.

Benjamin Linus was holding her hand.

For some reason Izzi found this humorous which started her giggling. As she bent over laughing Ben watched her. He didn't release her hand and she didn't try to retrieve it. Somehow during her laughing spell, whether on purpose or not, she had moved herself even closer to Ben. If she was any closer she would be sitting on his lap.

Izzi banished the thought and really looked at Ben whose eyes had not left her since he claimed her hand. Her respect for the man grew. Any number of men she had dated would have made a serious move on her by now. It wouldn't have been hard. There had been a semi-romantic dinner and she had obviously had more wine than she realized. But not Ben. He was content to hold her hand and that meant the world to her.

"You are a good man Ben." She said to him.

Izzi saw a small smile grace his lips as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat together for what felt like hours, neither one needing to say a word. Izzi had never felt more comfortable with someone. Finally she glanced at the clock and saw that it was past midnight.

"I better go." She said sitting up.

Ben still didn't let go of her hand. He held it as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you for dinner Ben, it was wonderful." Izzi said not quite sure how to say goodbye.

"You're welcome Izelle." He said finally releasing her hand.

Izzi turned to find the doorknob but instead found herself turned around with her back against the door.

"What?" she asked confused.

Ben closed the distance between them effectively pinning her to the door. His eyes were on fire as he looked at Izzi.

"Ben?" she questioned quietly.

He didn't answer. He raised his hand to her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Izelle." He said as he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss wasn't sweet or tentative; he was claiming her and he made sure that she knew it.


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 8-Betrayal

Izzi looked around one last time to make sure everything was in its place. The library was complete and soon everyone would be coming to see her hard work.

Ben had told her he would come early before the others but he still hadn't arrived. Izzi smiled. Since the night when he had first kissed her they had barely been apart. More often then not she would go to his house for dinner and they would spend the evening talking over a bottle of wine. He never tried to rush her or push her in to anything she didn't want to do. They were taking things slow and Izzi found it refreshing.

But then sometimes Izzi thought of the first time he had kissed her and how he had made her feel. Those times she wasn't so sure if she wanted to take things slow or speed things up.

"Izelle?" Ben called as he walked through the front door.

"In here." She answered from the media section.

When Ben found her he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. Izzi loved it when he did that. It showed a much softer side of him that not everyone got to see.

In the weeks that they had been seeing each other Izzi had seen more of Ben's hard personality come out. Sometimes they would be out walking and someone from the village would come up and ask him something. He always answered with authority and never once was he second guessed. And then there were times that she would say something he didn't like or agree with and he would try to persuade her to see things his way. If she didn't, she could see something run through his eyes. He knew he could make her agree with him and Izzi knew it too. She was just glad he didn't force his influence on her.

It was becoming plainer that Ben was some kind of leader in the village; Izzi just hoped he would let her in instead of shutting her out like he had been.

"Ben?" Izzi asked from where she was looking out the window.

"Yes Izelle?" he said from his spot at one of the bookshelves.

"When I go home, will you want to continue our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, long distance relationships can be difficult and I just didn't know…" Izzi tried to finish but was cut off by Ben.

"No, what do you mean about when you go home?"

"I was hired to create the library and now I am done. So I can go home." Tears threatened to form in Izzi's eyes. She had known it wouldn't be easy to talk to Ben about this.

"Oh, I think we will be fine." Ben said without much interest.

Izzi finally turned around to look at him, "You think we'll be fine, will you not even talk with me about it?"

"Izelle, it's not going to be a problem because you won't be going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a step forward.

"This is your home now Izelle, there is no going back." The tone of Ben's voice scared her. It was the same one he used when giving orders to the others.

"Why can't I leave Ben?" she asked carefully.

"Because I said so. Izelle when you first came here I told you it wasn't an easy place to get to didn't I? What makes you think it would be any easier getting off?"

"Getting off what?" Izzi asked not liking where this was going.

"The island of course. Where did you think you were?"

"No, Ethan told me this was just a quite community that didn't want to be bothered. He never said anything about it being an island."

"Think about it Izelle."

"The phones." She started.

"Yes, the phones that have been down for months. We just told you that so you wouldn't ask to call anyone. They aren't even connected to anything. And did you ever notice how whenever some of the others went into "town" to get supplies you were never allowed to go? All a show put on for you Izelle." Ben had put his book down and was finally looking at her.

"I don't understand. Why would everyone do all of that?"

"Because I told them to."

"You went though all of this trouble for a library?" she asked not knowing what to think.

"No, we went through all of this trouble for a librarian."

Izzi sat down on one of the arm chairs in the reading area.

"So all of this to get me here to design a library?"

"Izelle you were brought here for a reason, but it has nothing to do with the library."

"Then what Ben? What could be so important that everyone would be willing to lie to me about it? What could be so crucial that I can't go home?"

Ben took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her.

"You were brought here to become my wife." He said his eyes never leaving hers.

Izzi laughed, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious Izelle."

Izzi shook her head. "No, this isn't happening." Then something came to her.

"Wait the interview. I remember going black. There was never even a plane was there?"

Ben hesitated before answering her, "You were drugged and brought here."

Izzi knew who had drugged her, "That bitch."

"Juliet was following my orders, as was Ethan."

Izzi looked down at Ben who was still kneeling in front of her, "I can't believe you. This whole time you have been playing a part. Christ Ben, I was starting to fall in love with you. But none of it was real, was it?"

"Izelle, I wasn't acting." He said taking her hand.

"You bastard. You kidnap me, keep me here under false pretenses, tell me too many lies for me to count and you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth? I will never marry you."

"I'm not asking Izelle, you don't have a choice."

"Like hell I don't." she said as she pushed him down. She didn't wait to see if he would get back up; she ran.

She ran out of the library and through the courtyard. She headed for the mountains. They were a long way off but her only thoughts were off getting away. She took a chance and looked back to see if she was being followed. She saw Ben coming after her steadily. You wouldn't know it by looking at him but the man could run. He was catching up to her fast.

Izzi continued to run and in the distance she saw these huge stone pylons sticking up from the ground. There was nothing in between them. It looked like someone had started a fence and never finished it. Beyond them was the jungle. Izzi knew she could get lost in that and Ben would never find her.

She was beginning to tire but wouldn't let herself slow down. She ran for the pylons with everything she had. She didn't know what being married to Ben entailed but she sure didn't want to be around to find out. She was almost to the pylons when she heard Ben yell.

"Please, Izelle stop!"

The desperation in his voice is what slowed her. She stopped two feet in front of the pylons and turned around.

"What?" she yelled back to him.

He was about three yards away from her. She could still get away.

"It will kill you." He said not moving any closer. He looked completely calm, he wasn't even breathing heavily from the long run.

"What will kill me?" she said inching closer to the pylons, trying to catch her breath.

"The fence. If you walk through it, you will die."

Of all the things he had lied to her about, for some reason Izzi believed this one, "Where is the opening?"

"There isn't one. The fence surrounds the village. There is nowhere to go Izelle."

Izzi shook her head not wanting to give in, "I hate you Ben."

Ben smirked, "You'll change your mind soon enough."

"After you've betrayed me like this? Nothing will change." Izzi said as she saw Ethan and Tom in the coming towards them in the distance.

They were silent until Ethan and Tom arrived. With a nod from Ben they went to Izzi and grabbed her. She tried to fight them but they were strong. Keeping a tight hold on her they started back for the village.

Izzi fought them the entire way, "You'll have to put me in a cage to make me stay there Ben," she threatened.

Ben stopped and looked at her, his cold eyes sending a shiver down her spine, "That can be arranged Izelle."

Izzi kicked and scratched Ethan and Tom the whole way back. Ben just watched from a few steps away with an amused look on his face.

When they got back Izzi saw the entire village was gathered outside of the library. So much for the dedication, Izzi thought. They men stopped her by the gazebo and looked towards the library across the clearing.

Izzi wondered what would become of it now. Suddenly Izzi saw a thin line of smoke escape from the top of the building.

"Oh no." she said quietly as she realized what was happening.

"No!" she yelled, "Ben, the buildings on fire!"

Ben looked back at her. Izzi would always remember the look on his face; it was one of devastation and pity. He hadn't planned this.

"Do something!" she screamed to anyone. The men around her only watched as did the other villagers standing around the library. Izzi saw the first flames begin to reflect in the windows as her tears started. The windows burst as the building was quickly engulfed in flames.

All of those books, all of her work was being destroyed and she couldn't do anything about it.

She screamed for help, begging anyone to save her precious library, to even lift a finger, but no one did.

Ethan and Tom released their hold on her arms and she fell to her knees; sobbing into the dirt, "Noooooooooooo!" she screamed over and over again. She knew everyone could hear her and it killed her that much more that no one cared.

The flames rose high in the sky as Izzi continued to cry. After everything that she had learned today; Ben's betrayal, that she was a prisoner on the island, that Ben never really felt anything for her, this was just too much. She felt like she would never stop crying.

She felt a warm hand on her back and looked up. Ben was kneeling next to her. Despite his harsh words from earlier he could see how this was killing Izzi. He offered her a hand and she took it and fell into his arms. He sat on the ground in front of the gazebo cradling her as she wept. Every so often he would run his hand through her hair and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

An hour later Izzi thought she could cry no more. Her tears were dry but she was still upset about her library. Who would do such a thing? Why would someone set fire to a beautiful library?

Ben pulled to her to her feet and put an arm around her waist. As he began to lead her to his house she took one look back. She saw the smoking frame of the library she had spent the last three months creating. She saw something else to. Juliet was standing in front of it, in clear view of Izzi. Juliet was holding a torch and next to her on the ground was a large can of gasoline.

Juliet looked straight across the clearing directly at Izzi and smiled.


	9. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 9-Locked Up

Izzi shouldn't have taunted Ben about putting her in a cage to keep her in the village. He had done her one better; he put her in a cell.

After seeing her library burn to the ground Izzi had let Ben take her to his house. He had laid her in his bed and told her to try to sleep. Izzi didn't think she would ever sleep again but exhaustion took over and she was out. She didn't know how long she stayed in that bed but every time she would wake up Ben was by her side. While he took care of her Izzi saw the Ben she had known before she found out the truth, the Ben she had fallen in love with. But he wasn't that Ben anymore.

Izzi took five long days to get over her grief of what happened to the library. She also took the time to come to terms that she might never get off of the island. She most likely would never see her family or her friends again.

On the sixth day she asked Ben if he would take her for a walk outside. Being inside his tidy, but small bedroom for days on end was beginning to drive her crazy.

Ben was wary but decided she couldn't do much harm. She looked innocent enough in her long cotton nightgown. After all, where was she going to go?

Izzi held Ben's arm as they walked around the courtyard. She looked across the clearing as saw that a large group of men from the village were working hard to clear the wreckage of the library. Ben noticed her watching them and led her in the opposite direction to the gazebo. He sat her down on one of the benches and took his place next to her.

Izzi was looking off into the distance when Ben's calm voice brought her back.

"I remember the first time I saw you Izelle; your first day here. You were sitting right here on this bench. You looked so lost. I remember thinking you were beautiful. Sure, I had seen you in pictures, but nothing could have prepared me for that day. You took my breath away."

Izzi shook her head as she felt tears coming to her eyes. How had all of this happened?

"Izelle," Ben said gently grasping her chin and turning her face to him. "I don't want you to think that you were chosen just because of the way you look. There was no line up of pictures set up for me to choose the prettiest face. I chose you because of who you are. You are intelligent, extremely hard working, you feel passion for the things that you love, and you're stubborn. My, are you stubborn. I chose you because I admire all of these things in you. You are the ideal wife for who I am. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you sitting here in this very spot. Though I am sorry it had to happen this way, I can't say that I regret anything I have done to get you here with me."

Tears were falling freely from Izzi's eyes. No one had ever claimed such love for her. No one had ever said anything so perfect to her.

"Ben, do you remember the first time you held my hand?"

"Of course, when you came to dinner at my house."

Izzi smiled up at him, "That is when I knew that I was in love with you. I felt safe with you. I thought that as long as you were next to me holding my hand that no harm would ever come to me. I loved you for making me feel that way."

"Izelle," Ben whispered as he took her hand.

Izzi sighed, "Why Ben?"

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you have been just some nice older man who I fell in love with? We could have been happy, really happy. We could have had a family. But you're not that are you? No, you are a leader. A harsh, strict leader who puts this island above anything else."

"Izelle, we can still have all of that. I can make you happy, if you let me try." Ben pleaded holding her hand tighter.

"We can't Ben, we can't. I might love you despite what you have done to me, but I can't forgive you for it. I can't stay here and pretend that you didn't drug and kidnap me to get me here. I can't pretend that the last three months I haven't been lied to about everything. I can't pretend that you'll be a good husband who will put me before his work. I can't live a lie for the rest of my life Ben."

"Izelle, please, what can I do to make you see that what I feel is real? What will it take to make you understand?"

Izzi removed her hand from his grasp, "I'm sorry Ben."

"What are you sorry for Izelle?" he asked.

"For this." She said as she punched him as hard as she could.

He hadn't expected that and he went down hard. Izzi ran for her life; again.

She was caught, of course, at the fence. She had tried finding a way around it but short of walking through it there was no way she could think of.

Five times she ran away, some how managing to overpower whoever was with her. Five times she was brought back.

They finally put her in the cell. She would have never guessed that behind the door of Ben's guest room there was a cell. It covered over half of the room and had bars and everything.

Izzi was furious that Ben had put her in here. She should have believed him when he told her he could arrange locking her up.

Izzi was in her cell, pacing like she normally did when she heard the door to the room open. She saw Ben come inside. The black eye she had given him after he told her he loved her was just beginning to fade.

"Good morning Izelle." Ben said as he sat down in a chair across from the cell.

"Go to hell Ben." Izzi answered.

Ben wasn't fazed, he never was. She could call him every vile thing under the sun and he wouldn't get upset. He thought it was amusing.

"You know I hate seeing you behind those bars Izelle, if you would just listen to reason I could let you out."

"Let me out Ben, and I'll just leave again."

"Yes, I see how successful you have been with escaping." He smirked.

Izzi glared back at him.

"You know what I don't understand? I don't understand how you could sit there and listen to me pour my soul out to you. Then on top of that you tell me that you love me in return and then you run away from me."

"You forgot the part where I punched you."

"Yes, yes thank you for that dear."

"Izelle, I love you and you love me, I know you do. Why must we continue to play this game?'

"Ben, this isn't a game, this is my life. How can you expect me to just walk away from everything I know?"

"Because I asked you too Izelle. Why can't that be enough? I've told you time and time again that I would give you the world if you would just allow me to." Ben said as he stood up and came up to the cell.

"I can't forgive you Ben, I just can't."

"You're going to have to find a way, Izelle. I am losing my patience with you." He said as he turned his back on her and walked out the door, nearly slamming it behind him.

Izzi stayed in the cell for weeks. Each day she felt her sanity leaving her a little more. She didn't know what to do. She did love Ben and she thought that they might be able to have a life here on the island together. But she still couldn't get over all of the lies and deceit. How could she trust the man who had lied just to get her here? Could she look past all of the betrayal and see the man behind it? She was beginning to see he did things for a reason, he didn't act on whims. And he did care for her. But could she do it? Could she put all that happened in the past and start a new life with Ben?

While she was in the cell a number of people came to see her. Ethan had been the first, telling her how sorry he was about the library. Tom would come in every few days and tell her stories about Ben when they had been younger. Izzi liked Tom, he was friendly and terribly funny, plus he was fiercely protective of Ben.

Izzi did get a surprise when one day a young girl came into the room. She couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old.

"So, you're her. You're the woman my dad wants to marry next."

"Your dad? Wait; next?" Izzi said, confused.

"Ben is my dad."

"What is your name?" Izzi asked.

"Alex." The girl answered. Izzi could tell this was no ordinary teenager. She was far beyond her years.

"Well, Alex, I'm Izzi. It's nice to meet you." She said from behind the bars of her cell.

"He didn't tell you about me did he?" Alex asked.

Izzi shook her head, "No, he didn't. But then, I have been keeping him busy."

"You don't have to defend him. He has you locked up in a cell for Christ's sake. I know how he is, the kinds of things he does."

"But he loves you right? He treats you well?" Izzi said looking at the girl. She had Ben's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, he does. He is a good father, and a good man."

"Thank you Alex." Izzi said moving to sit on her cot.

"Izzi?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"When you come out of here, we can talk more right?"

Izzi smiled, "Of course. I can't wait."

"Bye Izzi." Alex said as she opened the door to leave.

"A daughter Ben, you have a daughter? When were planning on telling me that? After you forced me to marry you?" Izzi was angry, very angry and for the last half hour she had been screaming at Ben.

"I wanted to wait for the right time Izelle." He said impassively from behind the desk outside of her cell.

"The right time would have been when we first started seeing each other Ben! And she said that you had been married before! What the hell Ben? Were you going to tell me anything?"

At this Ben was surprised. He hadn't counted on Alex saying anything about his previous marriage.

"Who was it Ben? Was it Alex's mother, or was it someone else? Is she still alive, is she on this island?"

"Who is was is irrelevant Izelle." Ben said without looking at her.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible, but I hate you even more now. If you really loved me you wouldn't treat me like this, you wouldn't keep these kinds of things from me."

Ben stood up quickly his chair clattering to the floor, "Don't you dare tell me how I should be because I love you. You love me and you act like a child! You don't have any regard for how I feel in all of this, do you? Do you even think of how your actions affect me? I didn't tell you about Alex because I didn't want her to get hurt. I was protecting my child."

Izzi took a deep breath ready to yell at him some more but she didn't get the chance. Juliet opened the door and strode inside with Tom behind her.

"All this yelling, the whole village can hear you two going at each other." She said with a smirk as she faced Izzi.

Izzi felt her blood begin to boil. She hadn't seen Juliet since she burned down her library.

"Ben, get her out of here please." Izzi said glancing at him.

But Ben was still angry and he ignored her.

"I just wanted to chat Izzi. You don't mind if I come in there to chat do you?" Juliet said as she pulled a key from her pocket and began to unlock the cell.

Izzi felt her face flush, "Ben, don't let her in here. Please Ben." She pleaded.

Ben wasn't listening to her anymore. He was standing by Tom watching the scene unfold.

Juliet began to pull the heavy door open.

"Ben, if she comes in here, I'll kill her."

Juliet laughed as she walked into the cell, "What makes you think you could ever kill me?"

"You set my library on fire."

"It wasn't needed any more."

"You drugged me to get me on the island."

"Yes, that was fun, but I was following orders."

"And from the way you seem to loathe the very ground I walk on, I would say that you are the woman Ben was married to before he got rid of you for me."

Juliet paled.

"I have good reasons to dislike you Juliet. But you know, it wasn't really your fault you drugged me, like you said you were following orders. And I couldn't care less that you used to be married to Ben, although it does make me happy to see you so miserable about it. You see, the reason I really dislike you is because you destroyed my library. You set aflame all of my hard work because you wanted to get back at me for something I had no control over. This is the reason I could kill you, and I wouldn't even feel sorry about it."

"Izzi, you don't mean that." Tom said from his spot next to Ben.

"Don't I Tom?" Izzi said then looked at Ben. He was watching her closely.

"You're just upset you aren't wanted anymore Juliet. Someone should really put you out of your misery."

Juliet opened her mouth to answer, but Izzi didn't give her a chance. She pounced on her. Hitting her as hard as she could over and over again with her fists. Juliet, caught off guard tumbled to the floor and put her arms over he head in a futile attempt to protect herself.

Izzi was breathing heavily when she felt two strong arms pick her up her from behind and haul her off of Juliet. The arms didn't let her go as she watched Tom help Juliet up from the floor. Her face was covered in blood from a number of cuts given to her by Izzi's fists. Her hands hurt like hell but Izzi knew that it was worth it.

"You'll pay for this." Juliet spat as Tom led her from the room.

Ben still didn't release his hold on her. How the man managed to be so strong while looking so frail Izzi would never know.

"That was rash Izelle." He said into her ear. His warm breathe sent tingles all over Izzi's body.

"I told you what would happen if you let her in here Ben."

"I'm not chastising you Izelle. In fact, I am impressed. I'll never admit this to anyone else but she did have it coming. I was hoping to find a way to punish her for burning the library."

Izzi smiled as she felt Ben tighten his hold on her, pulling her close to his body.

"If you let her in here again I will be happy to punish her some more."

"Hmmm," Ben said as he breathed in the scent of her hair, "I think right now I would rather be alone with my future wife." He grinned pulling her down next to him on the cot.

"You are a strange man Benjamin Linus. Of all the things I could do, I beat up someone and that turns you on?"

"Everything you do turns me on Izelle."

Izzi smiled and had to admit there was truth in his statement. Just about every move he made; made her want to jump him as well.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked out loud as she turned to look at him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Whatever it is, I hope it never lets you go." Ben said sincerely.

Izzi knew that if he went on she would either start to cry or get angry again, so she did something that she knew would shut him up and something she knew she would enjoy.

She kissed him.

Hours later Izzi woke up in Ben's arms and as much as she hated to admit it they felt nice wrapped around her. She looked at his sleeping face and noticed how peaceful he looked. Izzi sighed quietly and looked around her. They were still in her cell. The cell door stood wide open showing Izzi an easy escape. Izzi looked again at the man next to her and took his hand. She held his hand up to the light and studied it. This hand that had made her fall in love with Ben. She couldn't imagine herself never holding it again. Izzi intertwined her fingers with Ben's and moved closer to him. She had made her choice.

An hour later Ben opened his eyes to find Izzi watching him. He smiled up at her.

"Izelle," he began.

"Wait Ben, I need to say something to you."

"Alright" he said patiently.

"A while ago you said that you would do whatever it takes to prove to me that you loved me. Are you still willing to do that?"

Ben moved a strand of Izzi's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, "Of course, Izelle."

"Okay. I need you to do something for me. If you do this I will marry you. I will stop fighting against the people in the village and I will never try to leave again. I will be your wife and I will love you."

"I'm happy that you have come to this decision Izelle. What do you want me to do?" Ben asked.

Izzi looked him straight in the eyes, "I want you to kill Juliet."


	10. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 10-Wedding Bells

Izzi looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had never worn a wedding dress before. She wasn't even sure where it had come from, but she had to admit it was beautiful. It was strapless with a snug bodice that laced up the back. The skirt fell loosely from her waist and beginning at her ankles faded from white to a deep pink. It was the perfect dress for an island wedding.

At first Izzi had been skeptical when Ben presented the dress to her. She had terrible visions of Juliet walking down the aisle towards Ben in the same dress. She became so upset she refused to even look at it. It took a lot of coaxing from Ben and Alex before she would even open the box. As she removed the lid Ben swore to her that he had picked the dress out especially for her and it had only arrived a few weeks ago. Izzi glanced at Ben still not sure if she believed him. Alex came up beside her and with an arm around her shoulders told her what Ben and Juliet's wedding was really like. There had been no ceremony and very few guests. They hadn't even dressed up; they were married in the same clothes they wore every day.

Izzi looked down at Alex and hugged her tightly. Alex; she believed. The young girl had never given her a reason to doubt her. In the last few weeks Alex had been at Izzi's side constantly giving her someone to talk to when Ben drove her crazy. They had become quick friends and Izzi suspected that Alex had needed a woman role model in her life. From the way she talked about Juliet, she hadn't been a good one.

Izzi could also see that Ben was happy that she was getting along with his daughter. He truly had been trying to protect her by not telling Izzi about her.

When Izzi pulled the dress out of the box she had promptly burst into tears. It was beautiful and she told Ben as much. He beamed at her as she gushed over the dress. Izzi knew she was lucky to be marrying this man.

Izzi walked to the edge of their yard with Alex by her side. She was going to be married in less than fifteen minutes and she thought she was very close to hyperventilating. She looked at the girl standing at her side like a guard. Alex looked beautiful in the light blue gown that showed her as the maid of honor. The blue in the dress brought out her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you Alex." Izzi said as tears threatened to fall for the second time that day.

"For what Izzi?" she asked.

"For helping me get ready, for being my maid of honor, for not hating me for marrying your dad."

Alex smiled and Izzi thought she looked like Ben, "You're welcome Izzi. Thank you for actually talking to me and not treating me like a child. And thank you for loving my dad as much as you do."

"I do love him, despite who he is and what he does. That has to be a good sign right?"

"A great sign." Alex agreed as she saw Tom waving to them in the distance, "It's time to go."

Izzi and Alex walked slowly to the gazebo. Izzi was going to marry Ben in the place where it had all started, where he had professed his love for her.

Izzi stood at the beginning of the aisle as Alex took her place opposite Tom at the end. Tom, of course, was Ben's best man and Izzi couldn't think of anyone better for the part.

Izzi looked over the crowd. Everyone from the village was there. Everyone except for Juliet. Yes, Juliet, the reason Izzi had agreed to marry Ben in the first place.

When Izzi had asked Ben to kill Juliet to prove that he loved her he had been shocked. He never really expected that kind of hatred to come from Izzi. But Izzi wasn't kidding around, she was serious.

Ben asked her for three days to think it over. Izzi should have been angry that he didn't agree right away, but then it wasn't every day the woman you loved asked you to kill someone. She gladly gave him the time.

He came to her on the third day.

"Alright Izzi, if it is what you want, I will kill her."

After that day everything happened very quickly. The whole village was called to the site where the library used to be. All that remained was a large track of scorched earth.

Juliet was led to the front of crowd with her hands bound behind her back. It was obvious she had been crying and for some reason that made Izzi smile.

Ben stood in front of Juliet who had been pushed to her knees on the ground. Izzi and Alex stood at the front of the crowd.

No words were spoken about why Juliet was about to be killed. No one in the village chose to question Ben's decision.

Ben raised the gun in his hand to Juliet's head. She looked up at him without moving. Ben looked up and found Izzi's eyes; he held them for a second then moved to look at Alex. Izzi looked at the girl next to her. Her gaze didn't leave her father and the horror of what was about to happen was registered on her face.

Ben closed his eyes in pain before opening them again for a final look at Juliet. Izzi saw his finger begin to pull at the trigger.

"Stop." She said quietly but Ben heard her. He lowered to gun and looked her way. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"You, Benjamin Linus, are one of the most honorable men I have ever met. I asked you to do something unthinkable and you agreed because you loved me. Well, I love you too much to make you kill someone in front of your daughter." With that Izzi took the gun from his hands and turned to Juliet and aimed the gun at her heart.

In a voice loud enough for everyone to hear she continued, "I should let you die for what you have done to me. In fact, I should kill you right now myself because I believe if our places were switched you wouldn't hesitate to kill me. But, I am getting married in a few days and I don't want this to overshadow my wedding. I am going to be selfish and spare you. You remember that the next time you decide to burn down a building for no good reason."

Izzi turned back to Ben and took his hand. As she passed by Tom she handed him the gun, "Let her go please, Tom."

Izzi motioned for Alex and she joined them at her father's side. They walked back to Ben's house and didn't bother looking back.

Izzi made it clear that Juliet was not to be anywhere near the village on her wedding day. And it looked like she for once was following directions.

The sound of music brought Izzi out of her thoughts. She didn't know where it was coming from but didn't bother looking for its source. Ben was standing at the end of the aisle and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was wearing a black striped suit, the man did love his stripes, and it suited him wonderfully. As Izzi made her way down the aisle Ben's eyes never left hers. She was smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. When she reached the end of the aisle Ben took her hand and led her into the gazebo where a tall, older blonde woman was waiting. Izzi had never seen her before, but for some reason she looked familiar.

The woman smiled at both of them before beginning.

"When my brother told me he wanted me to officiate his wedding I was a little shocked. After all, his bride to be wasn't even on the island yet. But then he told me about the woman standing in front of me. The way he talked about her, the way he described her, it was like he had known her for years. Then when Izzi did come to the island I was able to see first hand if all of my brother's words had been true. I don't think it will be easy, the two of you will most likely be at each others throats by tomorrow, but I can say honestly that this union is a good, strong one. I believe that Ben and Izzi's marriage will benefit the village and even the island more than anyone can imagine."

As Ben's sister, who Izzi found out later was named Isabel, began the official ceremony Izzi couldn't stop smiling. It had taken her a long time to get to this point, and a lot of heartache but she was here and as she looked up at Ben she knew it was worth it.

Ben beamed as he pulled Izzi close and kissed her passionately. He held on to her like he never wanted to let her go and Izzi hoped he never would. As the crowd stood up and began to cheer Izzi cheered with them. She had just married the man who had kidnapped her and she couldn't be happier. She was Mrs. Benjamin Linus.


	11. Words

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 11-Words

"I still don't understand Izzi. If Ben kidnapped you, why do you stay here? Why did you marry him?" Jack asked.

Izzi and Jack were walking around the courtyard. Since she'd told Jack that Ben had kidnapped her he had been asking questions non stop.

Izzi sighed and glanced at the gazebo a few yards away, "It's complicated Jack. When I was first brought here it was under false pretenses. I didn't even know it was an island until three months after my arrival. And then, when I did find out about the island and about everything else, well, I was in love with him by then."

"With Ben?"

"Yes with Ben, who else?"

"But he kidnapped you, lied to you, and he forces you to stay here. How can you just accept that?"

"It wasn't easy." Izzi said smiling to herself. "It was a long time before I could even look at Ben without wanting to kill him. And I still have those moments, even now. It wasn't instant."

"Did you ever try to get away?" Jack asked as he watched Izzi sit on the ground in the middle of a field. He looked around skeptically before he sat down next to her.

"I've lost count of the number of times I was able to get away from them. When I look back it almost seems like it was too easy. You see that fence Jack?" Izzi asked.

"You mean those pylons sticking out of the ground?" he said pointing to the security fence they were facing.

"Yes, those. Every time I ran away I would get to this fence. And every time I couldn't bring myself to go through it. Ben told me that the fence would kill me if I walked in between the pylons. I guess I was too much of a coward to really find out."

"So you stopped trying to escape?"

Izzi rolled her eyes, "No, I kept trying. So much that they threw me in a cell to keep me here."

"They locked you up?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, for months. I couldn't truly accept that I was stuck here. Deep down I knew it was true, but my mind wouldn't accept my fate. Of course I was fighting Ben at the same time."

"But you loved him."

"Yes, but what he did to me was horrible. Unforgivable."

"Yet, you still forgave him and even married him."

"I married Ben, but I never forgave him for what he did. Love is a funny thing Jack. It can make you agree to things even if you shouldn't"

"I don't understand you at all Izzi."

"I know, not many would after hearing my story. Izzi glanced at the watch around her wrist, "Come on, we should get back. You'll have plenty of time to grill me for more answers tomorrow."

Izzi waited patiently in Juliet's living room.

"I must be special to deserve a house call." Juliet said sarcastically as she walked into the room.

"You don't deserve anything. You know I'm only here because I don't trust you around Ben."

"Jack is the one who cut his kidney, yet you still blame me."

"I blame you for a lot more than that. But that isn't why I am here. Tom said you asked to speak to me?" Izzi said sitting down on an arm chair.

"Nearly a week ago."

"I've been busy."

"Right." Juliet said as she rolled her eyes and took a seat herself.

"I wish Jack could see how you really are, not just how you act in front of him. Maybe he wouldn't be pining for you so."

"Jealous Izzi?"

"Why should I be jealous of you? Ben chose me."

"You're right Izzi," Juliet smirked, "Ben chose you."

"What do you want Juliet?"

"A chance to explain myself."

Izzi stared at her, "Explain yourself for what? For asking Jack to kill Ben? You mean you have a reason other than being a raging bitch?"

Juliet smiled, "There is a bit more to me then that Izzi. Not that you ever took the time to find out."

"Are you serious? What makes you think I would ever want to get to know you more? You certainly didn't welcome me with open arms when I got here."

"You're still dwelling on that? When are you going to get over the library? It's been years."

"Are you trying to piss me off or do you have something worthwhile to tell me?"

"Fine, I'll tell you why I asked Jack to kill Ben. I saw an opportunity and I decided to take it. It hurt when Ben divorced me so he could bring you to the island. I was in love and I never saw it coming. I never saw any signs that could lead to him not wanting me. It's something I never got over. So when Ben told me he was going to convince Jack to do the operation I saw my chance. I knew Jack didn't trust Ben so I gave him the idea of letting Ben die on the table. No one would have ever known if Jack hadn't opened his mouth."

Izzi looked away from Juliet and out one of the windows in the living room. "So, you did all of that because you are still in love with Ben and you are still hurt after how your marriage ended?"

"Yes." Juliet said quietly.

Izzi began to laugh, "Do you really expect me to believe all of that? You never were a good liar Juliet. I don't believe for a second that you are still pining for Ben. Do I think you hate him? Yes, almost as much as you hate me, but you don't love him. I'm not even sure if you ever did."

"Izzi, no." Juliet began to argue but Izzi cut her off.

"You just wanted something to fall back on if things ever went bad. In case Ben decides that you really do deserve to be punished for what you did to Pickett. I'm the last person you should be coming to for that. I've already spared your life once; I don't think I would bother again. When you decide to tell me the truth about your motives let me know, until then don't waste my time." Izzi finished as she stood up and walked out of Juliet's house.

Izzi was exhausted. It felt like all she had been doing this week was talking and discussing and explaining every thing she'd ever done.

Jack asked to see her every day. His questions were endless. He wanted to know everything about how she had gotten to the island and why she stayed. No matter what she told him he couldn't process it and he would find another way to ask her the same questions.

Izzi had been talking to Alex quite a bit. She was pretty upset about Karl and refused to talk to her father any more then saying "Hello" and "Goodnight". Alex was heartbroken that Karl was gone. Izzi tried to explain that it was a good thing. That if he had been recaptured Ben might not have been lenient a second time around. Alex cried telling Izzi that she loved Karl and it wasn't fair that they were being kept apart. Izzi, who had been kept in the dark about why Ben didn't approve of Karl could only say that maybe Ben would come around with time.

"Will you talk to him Izzi? See if he will change his mind?" Alex had asked her with tears in her eyes.

Izzi couldn't deny her. Alex had been there for her when she needed her. "I will try Alex."

After that Alex had begun to feel better. She knew if anyone could go head to head with Ben, it was Izzi.

The other person Izzi had been talking to was Ben's sister, Isabel. Next to Alex, Isabel was Izzi's closest friend on the island. Work took Isabel away from the village often, but since Ben had gotten home she had stayed close.

"What's bothering you Izzi? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Isabel asked one day as she watched Izzi folding the laundry she had just taken out of the dryer.

Izzi paused and glanced at Isabel who was watching her curiously.

"You won't laugh if I tell you?" she asked.

Isabel thought for a moment, "Of course I won't."

Izzi shook her head and continued to fold thinking how similar Isabel and Ben really were. "Something doesn't feel right. I feel like something bad is coming."

"You feel like something bad is coming?"

"That is what I just said Isabel."

"Do you think it has to do with Ben?" she asked ignoring Izzi's sarcasm.

"I don't know. I don't remember feeling this apprehensive before. It's like I'm waiting for a huge storm to break."

"I won't be leaving for another few weeks; I will keep my eyes open."

"Thanks Isabel."

"Izelle, I don't see why you can't simply drop the subject." Ben said as he watched her getting ready for bed.

Izzi glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was sitting on their bed looking obstinate. The man could look stubborn without even trying.

"I won't drop it Ben. I think it is ridiculous. What could Karl have possibly done to deserve that kind of treatment? You should have seen Alex when she was telling me about it. She was scared Ben and you know she isn't scared easily."

"He isn't suitable for her."

"Why not Ben? He grew up here just like you did. Why are you so against him?"

"Because he isn't who she is supposed to be with!" Ben nearly yelled.

Wide eyed, Izzi turned to look at Ben. Ben rarely yelled. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had heard him even raise his voice.

"Please Izelle; do not fight me on this."

Izzi really looked at Ben. He was wearing his blue and white striped pajamas that she loved him in. He looked tired. Izzi was tired too. She was tired of explaining herself, tired of worrying, and for once tired of fighting with Ben.

"Okay Ben, I'll support you with this one. But I need to know that one day you will tell me your reasons for keeping them apart."

"When I can Izelle, I will tell you."

"Thank you." She said as she turned off the light and climbed into bed next to him. She looked up at him looking down on her and smiled.

"Goodnight Ben." She whispered reaching for his hand.

She felt him press his lips to the back of her hand, "Sweet Dreams Izelle."


	12. Deceit

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 12-

Izzi was mad. No, she was livid and for one of the first times it wasn't Ben she was angry with.

John Locke was a lunatic!

He had a lot of nerve coming into her house, threatening Ben and holding Alex at gunpoint. And then he had to go and blow up the damn submarine!

Izzi screamed in frustration. She picked up the first thing she saw, one of Ben's many unique figurines and hurled it against the wall. Watching it explode into tiny pieces and fall to the floor made Izzi feel a little better.

Sensing a change in the room Izzi slowly turned around.

She saw Ben looking up at her from his wheelchair with a knowing smile on his face. There was also a rough looking bald man standing behind Ben with a curious expression.

"Izelle, I would like you to meet John Locke. John, this is my wife Izelle. I'll admit she's not too happy with you right now. It was a good thing she wasn't in the house when you were here earlier." Ben said glancing over his shoulder.

Izzi watched as John walked around Ben's chair and offered his hand to her with a smile. "Well, Izelle, it's nice to meet you."

Izzi shook his hand slowly; then as he was about to release her hand she tightened her grip.

John tried again to pull his hand away but Izzi didn't let go. She pulled her free arm back, made a fist, and slammed it into John's face.

He stumbled backward and Izzi pushed him against the wall.

"Do you see this picture?" Izzi asked shoving his head toward a picture of Alex hanging on the wall.

"Yes." He replied tightly.

"If you ever put a gun to her again; if you ever put her in harms way again, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

John nodded.

"Say it." Izzi pushed.

"I understand."

"Good." She snarled releasing him.

Izzi left him to stand beside Ben who had turned his wheelchair around to watch.

John wiped blood from his mouth and look at Ben expectantly.

"Stop looking at Ben like he is going to punish me John. It's not going to happen. You may be his golden boy right now because you played into his hands and destroyed the sub, but that doesn't put you above me."

Ben smiled fondly, "She packs quite a punch doesn't she?"

"You sound like you know from experience." Steamed John.

Ben brushed Izzi's hand with his own, "I do."

Izzi basically slammed the door behind her as she left the house. Ben and John were driving her crazy. It had been almost a week since John blew up the sub and him and Ben had become inseparable. They were always in some deep discussion about the island. Maybe Izzi would understand more if she knew what they were actually talking about but whenever she came near they conveniently stopped talking. She felt like she was back in high school being left out by the cool kids.

Izzi wasn't used to this kind of behavior from Ben. Normally he was preoccupied with her arguing with him. She really didn't like Jon Locke. Ben had just gotten home and now John was taking him away from Izzi.

It didn't help that John acted towards Izzi like he had done nothing wrong. The day after she hit him he had followed her into the kitchen and started being nosy.

"Why weren't you here?" he asked.

"What?" Izzi said not bothering to stop what she was doing.

"When I came in the first night, I didn't see you at all, where were you?"

"I was out." Izzi said stiffly.

"You were out pretty late then, wandering around when everyone else was sleeping. It's not safe to be out alone after dark."

"Clearly." Izzi scoffed. "Not with people like you around."

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" John said ignoring the dig.

"That's not really any of your business John. Why don't you just ask Ben where I was instead of bothering me about it?"

"I did ask Ben."

Izzi turned from the sink to look at John, "And?"

"He told me where you were. He said he sent you on a mission."

"You make it sound so glamorous John. Little old me given a top secret quest by the leader of the "Others"." Izzi said making air quotes around the castaways name for them.

"So it wasn't important?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that John, but then, you already know where I was. I was hiding the boat."

"Jack, I really wish you would stop talking about it. I haven't been brainwashed by anybody." Izzi said as she pushed her way past Jack in the courtyard.

"Izzi, just listen to me." Jack pleaded.

"No, Jack. I don't want to hear it."

Jack had been on edge for days. Ever since Juliet and Kate had been tossed into the jungle handcuffed together on he had been talking crazy.

"Damnit Izzi stop for a second." He shouted at her.

Izzi didn't like being yelled at and Jack was starting to make a scene so she turned around.

"What?" she said.

"Izzi, what you went through is very traumatic. What Ben did to you is not something that people just recover from. And they certainly don't fall in love with the person who did it to them."

"Jack, I already told you, I was in love with Ben before I found out."

"I know," Jack cut her off. "But the way you act, the way you talk about him is not rational. Something is not right with how you are thinking Izzi. I am sure that he brainwashed you so you would stay here with him."

"No he didn't."

"Kate told me what they did to Karl! You don't think that they could have done the same thing to you? If it worked you wouldn't even remember it happening."

"Jack, I appreciate you worrying about me but you need to stop. I am in love with Ben and you know what? I don't care if he brainwashed me. I like being with him here. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"But Izzi," Jack started.

"No more Jack, please." She said as she turned and walked away from him. As Izzi made her way to the house she frowned. She was beginning to think that Jack was going to be a big problem. For some reason he had begun to attach himself to her, even before Juliet was thrown out of the village. Izzi thought that he might be starting to develop feelings towards her and she knew that could only lead to disaster.

"I think we might have a problem with Jack." Izzi told Ben one night once John had finally left.

"How so?" Ben asked from where he was lounging on the couch.

"He thinks that you brainwashed me into loving you and that you're forcing me to stay here." Izzi said sitting down next to Ben.

"Does he now? When I told him you two had a lot in common I didn't think he would take it to the extreme."

"He's becoming irrational. I think he has a crush on me." Izzi said as she glanced up at Ben.

He smiled and reached up to run his fingers through her hair, "Could you blame him? You're beautiful."

"Look at you." Izzi said sliding closer to him, "When did you become such a sweet talker?"

Ben raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Izzi snuggled into his chest as he kissed her hair. It was times like these with Ben that she wished would never end. But knowing Ben he would say something to take away Izzi's ease.

"What if he was right?" Ben asked.

Izzi froze. She wrapped her arms tighter around Ben as she replied. "Right about what?"

"What if Jack is correct? What if I did brainwash you?"

Izzi was silent for a second. "Like I told him Ben, I wouldn't care. I am happy with you. I wouldn't want to be in a place that didn't have you or Alex in it. You two are my family and if someone tried to take that away from me I don't know what I would do."

Ben let out a content sigh as she answered. He continued to stroke her hair as she rested her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

"I love you Izelle." He said quietly almost as if he was saying goodbye.

Izzi circled the courtyard looking for Jack. He had left her an urgent message to meet him.

"There you are!" he said as he hurried up to her.

Izzi noticed he wore a back pack that looked to be full.

"Are you going somewhere Jack?" she asked.

"No, Izzi, we are going somewhere. I am getting you out of here." Jack said looking around to see if anyone was near enough to hear them.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to get out of here. I like here."

"That's only because you have never been allowed to leave the village. I think that if you get out of here some of Ben's mind control might begin to wear off."

Izzi slowly started backing away from Jack. He was talking like a crazy person and his eyes were darting around like he was waiting to be ambushed.

"Izzi, we have to leave now before anyone sees us."

"I'm not going anywhere Jack. Why can't you understand? You try to leave. I'm staying right here."

"I can't let you do that Izzi. You don't belong here any more than I do." Jack said reaching for her.

She slapped his hands away, "No!"

"Izelle." Izzi heard from behind her. She turned and found Ben standing watching them.

"Thank God Ben!" she said hurrying to him. "Ben, you're walking?"

"Yes dear, seems I finally started to heal properly after all."

Izzi kept one eye on Jack who was inching closer to her and Ben.

"Ben, Jack wants to take me away with him. Please try to talk some sense into him."

Ben slowly turned to look at Izzi, "I think you should go with him Izelle."

"What? Why Ben?"

"Because he is right. I am keeping you here against your will. I have told you so many lies that I can't even remember most of them. Maybe I have brainwashed you in a way. But mostly, I think you should leave with him because I don't really love you."

Izzi's blood ran cold. She looked into Ben's eyes and saw blackness. She saw the horrible, calculating person she had once thought him to be. She saw no traces of her husband.

"Ben, you don't mean that. How could you say something so hurtful?"

"I can say it because it is true. I don't love you Izzi, I never did. Anything I ever told you was simply a lie to bend you to my will. And I must admit you bended very easily."

Izzi slapped him. "I don't believe you! I know you love me!" she was yelling now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw people from the village leave their houses to see what was going on.

Ben just stared back at her unblinking, his eyes hollow.

Izzi felt tears begin to form in her eyes when she was grabbed from behind. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and began pulling her backwards.

"This is for your own good Izzi!" he yelled as she began fighting against him.

"No Jack! Let me go!" she said trying to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Ben please!" Izzi screamed in terror as Jack dragged her off. "Don't let him take me! Ben, I love you! Please!" tears were falling freely now. Izzi didn't understand why his was happening or why Ben was watching Jack take her away without making a move to help her.

"No!" she screamed again. She saw that everyone was out of their houses now. Everyone was watching Jack pull her from the courtyard but no one was coming to stop him.

"Oh God Ben, I will do anything you want! Please help me!" she cried. Izzi saw Alex open the door of their house and look out. She saw Izzi fighting madly against Jack and began to run for her.

"Alex, no! Stay back." Izzi called to her. Ben caught her as she was about to run by him. He said something to her Izzi couldn't hear above her own scream.

"Dad, what are you doing? You can't let him take her!" Alex yelled at him pushing him away. Alex started for Izzi again but Tom showed up beside her and grabbed her arm shaking his head.

"Ben!" Izzi screamed over and over. Soon her words began to blend and even she couldn't make out what she was saying. But she couldn't stop screaming as the horror of what was happening to her sunk in. She took one last look at Ben watching her impassively before Jack pulled her out of his sight. Izzi continued to fight against Jack as he tied her up and drug her away.

Izzi had just been kidnapped, again.


	13. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 13-Heartbreak

Izzi cried, then cursed Jack, then cried some more. As he forced her through the jungle Izzi could feel the unmistakable pain of her heart breaking.

Why had Ben let Jack just take her like that? Why had he said those hurtful things to her?

Izzi knew that Ben loved her. There wasn't a person in the world, even him, who could convince her otherwise. She refused to believe that he had been fooling her this whole time.

Izzi kept looking over her shoulder expecting Ben to run up behind them and demand that Jack let Izzi go. He had to come to his senses sometime, right?

"You can stop watching for him Izzi, he's not coming."

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just walk into my home, the place I have come to love and just pick me up and carry me into the jungle?" Izzi spat pulling back on the rope that Jack had bound her hands with.

Jack stopped but he didn't let go of his end of the rope. "I did what I had to do."

"What you had to do? And who told you that you had to do this Jack? Who told you to rip me out of my life like you did?"

Jack ignored her questions, "All I am doing it taking back the life Ben stole."

"By taking me? By kidnapping me? No, all you are doing is proving that you are no better then he is. Don't you remember Jack? Ben stole me, now you have done the same thing."

"I am nothing like Ben." Jack said stepping closer to her.

"You are. You'll start to see it soon enough. When your own people start to turn against you, because they don't trust the decisions you are making as their leader. When you start to doubt yourself and your reason. You'll know what Ben goes through."

"Well he's not going to go through it with you, now is he?"

"You're a bastard."

"I heard what Ben said Izzi. He doesn't love you and he never did. He doesn't even want you. Why would you want to go back there?"

"Because I want him. That's enough."

"Not for me."

"It isn't about you Jack. Listen if you are doing this because of what happened to Juliet and Kate, this isn't going to help. If you want them, you'll have to go find them."

"I don't want them! I want you!" he yelled.

Izzi took a startled step back her eyes wide. Jack looked surprised himself. Izzi didn't think he meant to say that.

"You can't have me Jack. I belong to Ben, whether he wants me or not."

Jack shook his head in frustration, "You know what? I don't want to discuss this anymore. I am taking you to the beach where Ben's influence over you will wear off and you can see how wrong you have been. Let's go." He finished as he turned and started walking.

He jerked the rope binding Izzi's hands and she reluctantly followed him.

"I'll tell you one thing Jack. You better never untie me."

"And why is that?" he asked not looking at her.

"Because if I ever get free, I'll kill you."

"Dad, will you talk to me? Tell me why you let Jack take Izzi!" Alex cried to her father. They were back in their house and Alex was distraught. She couldn't understand her father's actions.

Ben didn't look at her, "Tom, take Alex upstairs please."

"Ok." Tom said as he motioned for Alex to follow him.

She looked at Ben as he face hardened, "I hate you." She said as she ran up the stairs.

Ben paid no mind to her words. He was standing by the mantle looking at a picture. It was of him and Izelle. They'd gone out to the courtyard for a picnic. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was smiling up at him. Ben sighed, moved to the couch and put his head in his hands. Izelle would never look at him like that again.

Ben heard the front door crash open and looked up to see who had come in. His sister Isabel stood in front of him with a wild look in her eyes.

"What have you done?" she all but yelled at him.

"Isabel." He began calmly.

"No! You will not lie to me like you have to everyone else. I am your sister, I know you too well. You tell me the truth or I am leaving for the beach right now."

"Sit down please" he said motioning for the chair across from him.

"How could you do it Ben? What could have possibly possessed you to simply watch as your wife was carried away into the jungle?"

"It's complicated."

"You told her you didn't love her Ben. You knew exactly what that would do to Izzi. That is her greatest fear. She gave up everything for you and you just told her it was all a lie. Why did you tell her that you were never in love with her? Why did you lie Ben?"

"I wasn't lying Isabel."

"Yes you were. I have seen you with her Ben. It is obvious that you are in love with the girl. Everyone can see it. Even Juliet saw it. Why do you think she's been so upset all of these years? You feel more for Izzi than you ever felt for Juliet. I just don't understand why you won't admit it."

"It's complicated." Ben said putting his head in his hands again.

"Is it? Is it more complicated then you becoming the monster Izzi always feared you to be? Is it worse than your daughter packing this very minute for a trek to the beach to release Izzi?"

"She won't be able to leave." Ben said softly.

"She will if I let her go. But I would want her to be safe. I think I might send Rousseau with her for protection."

Ben looked up sharply, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I Ben? It's a shame the poor girl thinking her mother dead when all along she has been on the same island." Isabel said coldly as she glared at Ben.

"Why are you saying these things?" Ben asked.

"Because you are throwing away everything that matters."

"You don't understand." Ben started but Isabel cut him off.

"I don't understand what Ben? You're my baby brother, I understand everything about you. And right now you are acting like a fool."

"This isn't how he said it would be!" Ben yelled.

Isabel was surprised by her brother's outburst. She looked at him carefully as he stood and began pacing the living room. She had never seen him like this, he looked defeated.

"How who said it would be Ben?" she asked slowly.

"Jacob."

"Ben, are you still listening to him? You can't let him dictate your entire life!"

"He knows Isabel, he knows. Everything he said would happen has happened. He knew about Izelle."

"Ben, he told you to bring Izelle here years ago. He couldn't have planned all of this."

"He knew about the plane crash, the cancer, the doctor to fix the cancer. He has seen it all. But this isn't how he said it would go."

"What did he tell you to do Ben?" Isabel said going to his side.

"He said I had to push them together, Izelle and Jack. He said Jack would become infatuated with her. That they are destined to become the new leaders."

"Izzi, doesn't love Jack, she loves you."

"He said it didn't matter. She would learn to love him like she did with me."

"And what about you Ben? What are you supposed to do, crawl into the jungle and die because Jacob said Jack was destined to take your place?"

"It is how it has to be Isabel."

"Why Ben? Why do you continue to do what Jacob says? You have never even seen him. You are letting a voice command your every move."

"He knows the island."

"You know this island Ben. Look at you. Where is the leader I once saw? You haven't been yourself for sometime and from what I have seen today I know why. You've been preparing yourself. You've been getting ready to let Izzi go, no, push her away."

"I didn't expect to fall in love with her. Not really." He said sadly.

"If you love her then why would you push her towards Jack like you did? You watched that man kidnap your wife and she saw you do nothing to stop it."

"It doesn't matter any more Isabel. What's done is done."

Isabel shook her head and smacked Ben across the face, "Listen to me! You have to snap out of it. You were a man once, a good man and a great leader. Since Jacob has gotten a hold of you, you haven't been able to even think for yourself; except when you were around Izzi. You need her Ben. And you know she needs you. Don't you dare let anyone take that away from you. You need to make a decision right now. What means more to you, the island or your wife?"


	14. The Beach

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 14-The Beach

Izzi trudged quietly behind Jack. He still wouldn't listen to reason. He remained convinced he had just rescued her from Ben's evil clutches. Jack had listened to her on one thing though; he hadn't untied her.

They walked for days and although Izzi was tired she didn't show it. The last thing she needed was Jack carrying her.

Since Izzi had never been to this side of the island, or any part besides the village, she should probably have been enjoying the beautiful scenery. But she couldn't, she was to busy pining for Ben. Jack could see it too and that just agitated him more.

Izzi played out scenarios in her head. She imagined a number of ways Ben could rescue her. She wished she could peek in on the village and witness everyone gearing up for a full scale rescue mission, but she knew better.

She had seen Ben's eyes as he watched her being drug away. She remembered his hurtful words meant to cause her pain. No, the Ben she had seen wasn't her Ben. Some monster had taken over and Izzi was afraid she'd never get to see her husband again.

Izzi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jack mumble, "We're here."

They stepped out of the jungle onto a long stretch of beach.

Izzi saw a number of people turn towards them from a few yards away. Smiles lit up their faces and they began running towards them when they saw Jack.

Their looks turned to confusion when they saw Jack leading Izzi with her hands bound in front of her.

"Jack, why is she here?" Sayid asked. He had been released a day before Kate and Juliet and instructed to return to the beach.

"She was being held hostage." Jack began as the crowd around them grew.

"I was not." Izzi proclaimed loudly.

Jack ignored her, "I released her."

"No, he kidnapped me." Izzi retorted.

"Izzi, enough!" Jack yelled startling everyone around them.

Izzi just stared back at him and raised an eyebrow. It was amusing to see Jack get upset so easily. Izzi was used to Ben, whom almost never raised his voice no matter how angry she made him.

"Jack, I think we should discuss this. Isn't she Ben's wife? There will be repercussions for what you have done." Sayid questioned.

"No there won't. Ben doesn't want her anymore. Sayid, take her please and tie her up somewhere. Whatever you do, don't untie her." Jack instructed handing the rope to Sayid.

Sayid reluctantly took the rope while watching Izzi carefully.

As Jack stormed away everyone gave him a wide berth. They looked back and forth between Jack and Izzi obviously not knowing what to think.

Without speaking Sayid led Izzi down the beach toward a shaded area. When they were away from everyone else he finally spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Izelle, no, Izzi." She said quickly.

"Alright Izzi, I'm."

"I know who you are Sayid Jarrah. You are a torturer. You made my husband feel quite welcome when he was here. Are you going to torture me too?" Izzi said coldly.

"I did what I had to do." Sayid said as he stopped by a large tree.

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. No, Sayid, you acted like a barbarian. Just like everyone else on this beach."

Sayid turned to face Izzi and began unknotting the ropes around her wrists.

"You speak as if you know us."

"No, but I've heard enough to get a pretty clear picture. I do know one thing."

"And what is that?" Sayid asked as the last rope fell from her arms.

"You never listen to what you're told." Izzi said as she jerked her hands out of Sayid's and shoved him up against the tree. She punched him hard in the stomach and twice in the face before he was able to react. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She fought against him as he jumped on top of her. Izzi ran her sharp nails down both of Sayid's arms and he yelled in anger. Izzi saw Sayid's head come at her as he crashed his skull into hers. Then everything went black.

When she woke up she was tied to the tree.

"I told you not to untie her." She heard Jack say.

She opened her eyes and saw Sayid and Jack sitting a few feet away from her. Jack was tending to the cuts on Sayid's face and the scratches on his arms. They didn't notice she was awake.

"If you rescued her Jack, why is she being held captive?" Sayid asked.

"She's been brainwashed. She thinks she is in love with Ben."

"Is she not? She doesn't seem happy to be here."

"Ben kidnapped her, lied to her about the island, and forced her to marry him. And she accepted it all. You can't tell me she just said "okay" and agreed. She was brainwashed."

"Don't listen to him; he has no idea what he is talking about." Izzi said to Sayid.

"Izzi." Jack warned.

"Jack, if I'm not afraid of Ben why on earth would I be afraid of you? You can't even pull off a proper kidnapping. Why don't you tell Sayid why you really took me?"

"What does she mean Jack?" Sayid said curiously.

Jack glared at Izzi. She glared right back and she tested the ropes that held her tight to the tree.

"She doesn't mean anything."

"Of course I do. Don't you think he deserves to know that you only stole me from my husband because you have feelings for me? Or did Ben brainwash me into thinking that as well?"

Jack threw down the rag he was holding and turned to Sayid, "Don't believe anything she says." He spat as he stormed off.

Sayid turned towards Izzi and sat down across from her.

"Why did you marry Ben?" he asked quietly.

"I loved him and he proved his love for me."

"How did he do that?"

"He agreed to kill someone."

Sayid raised his eyebrows, "Who did he kill?"

"No one. I stopped him before he pulled the trigger."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want his daughter to witness it."

"His daughter, Alex."

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask you something else?" he inquired politely.

"If I said no, would you really stop?" Izzi replied.

"Earlier, when you attacked me, you didn't try to get away. Why?"

"You tortured my husband. You beat him repeatedly. I saw your handy work when he came home. You did that all before you even discovered that he wasn't who he said he was."

"I was right, he was an Other."

"An Other what? Another person who lived on the island?"

"Someone who meant to harm us." Sayid said seriously.

"Ben is a good man. He didn't mean you any harm when he came here."

"He didn't come on his own, Rousseau captured him."

"Of course she did." Izzi said sarcastically. "I wasn't trying to get away Sayid. I was trying to hurt you. When Ben told me about what happened to him in the hatch I was furious. He had to stop me from coming to this beach to kill you."

"You would have killed me?" he asked.

"I would have tried. I was never very good at the execution of all things combat related. The only thing I ever seemed to pick up was the element of surprise."

"That you do have." Sayid said running his fingers over the scratch marks on his arms.

"So what are you going to do about Jack?" Izzi asked with a lighter tone.

"What do you mean?"

"He is obviously unstable. He has been ever since John blew up the submarine. It didn't help when Kate and Juliet were thrown out of the village either. And now he thinks he is in love with me and has to protect me."

"Do you need protecting?"

"Not from Ben. I've been on this island for two years and Ben had never tried to harm me. Hell, when he kidnapped me he didn't even tie me up. That's more then I can say for Jack. He carried me out of there fighting and screaming the whole way."

"Why didn't your people help you?"

Izzi thought for a second, "Because Ben told them not to. And they listen to him. Well, everyone except for Alex. She did try, but thankfully they held her back."

"Are you close to her?"

"To Alex? Of course, she's my step-daughter and one of my closest friends. I love her like she was my own."

"But, she's not."

Izzi shook her head, "No, she's not."

Sayid asked more questions which Izzi answered truthfully. She didn't have anything to hide from these people. She seemed to have made Jack mad and thankfully she didn't see him for the next few days. She did however get to meet a number of people who had made their home on the beach.

One day a tall man with shaggy blonde hair walked up to her.

"You must be Sawyer, or should I call you James?"

He smiled, "You can call me whatever you want to Clarice."

"Silence of the Lambs, good one. I guess that makes Ben Hannibal, huh? I heard you liked to think up clever nicknames."

"Did you now?"

Izzi nodded. "Do you have a reason for being here or did you just come to check out the prisoner?"

"I just had to see for myself what kind of woman would marry ole' bunny killer." He said as he looked her up and down.

"Well?" Izzi asked tired of him already.

"He's rich isn't he? Is that why he was able to get a gorgeous woman like you to marry him?"

Izzi laughed, "What good would money do here? He was able to get me because he knew exactly what he needed to do to get me. And he did it."

"What?"

"That's right. Think that one over Cowboy."

Sawyer got frustrated, "Listen, did you see Kate in your creepy village?"

"You mean Jack didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sawyer said bending closer.

"Wow, he must still be upset about seeing you two got at it in the cages."

"What? He saw that?"

"Come on Sawyer. You don't think they have every inch of that place wired with cameras? He saw you all right."

"What did they do with Kate?" he asked his temper flaring.

Izzi knew she could use this to her advantage.

"They handcuffed her to Juliet, the blonde woman. Then they took them out into the middle of the jungle and left them there. They've probably killed each other by now. I hope you said goodbye." Izzi smirked.

She watched as Sawyer's face slowly filled with hatred.

"You bitch." He seethed.

"Me? I didn't do anything. It's Kate's own fault. Jack told her to stay away. But she couldn't resist going after him. She couldn't stay here with you."

Sawyer raised his hand back to strike her but it was caught before it came down.

"Why don't you take a walk brutha?" a strong Scottish accent said.

Sawyer glared at Izzi before stomping off down the beach.

"Hello Desmond." Izzi said turning her attention toward the newcomer.

"Hello yourself Izzi." He said sitting next to her.

"Have you come to question me as well?" she asked playfully. She didn't know why but she felt at ease around him.

"I just have one question for ya." He said gazing out into the ocean.

"What is that?" Izzi inquired.

Desmond turned his eyes towards her, his brown eyes showing a world of unwanted knowledge, "Do you know a man named Jacob?"


	15. Savior

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 15-Savior

Ben padded across the living room floor quietly, not wanting to wake up Alex. She would ask too many questions about him leaving in the middle of the night. He made it out the door and through the courtyard undetected. He had just taken the hidden exit through the fence when he heard a twig snap behind him.

Without turning he spoke, "Isabel, what are you doing?"

Isabel came closer where he could see her. "Do you really think I am going to let you go out there alone again after what happened last time? Izzi would not be happy with me if she found out."

"Izelle isn't here. I want you to go back to the village."

Isabel smirked, "No."

"It wasn't a request Isabel, it was an order." Ben said pulling on his authority.

"Why should I take orders from a man who is blindly letting someone else run his life?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Ben asked with slight frustration coming to his voice. "Jacob didn't tell me to do this."

"Good, maybe this will be worth all the trouble after all. I'm coming with you little brother and that's final."

Ben rolled his eyes at his sister. Izelle was right, they were very similar.

Ben looked past Isabel and saw movement in the shadows. Seeing she was spotted Alex emerged from her hiding place to stand next to her father.

"Isabel, tell me you didn't bring her along." Ben pleaded.

"I didn't, but it's not such a bad idea. She does know the island as well as you do." Isabel said chuckling.

Ben started to argue but was cut off by Alex, "Don't even bother Dad. If you send me home I'll just leave again. I'm going to the beach with you."

Ben shook his head. "Very well, let's go bring Izelle home."

"Jack, she doesn't belong here!" Izzi heard Desmond yell. They were standing a far way off but their voices carried on the wind to Izzi who was still tied to the tree. Her arms had been wrapped backwards around the tree for so many days she didn't think she would ever be able to feel them again.

"She doesn't belong there either!" Jack yelled back.

They had been fighting for a good ten minutes about her. Desmond was trying to convince Jack to let her go and Jack of course was being obstinate.

"You tell me she isn't thinking rationally, what about you brutha? You claim that these Others are horrible, evil monsters who take people without a second thought. Can you not see what you have done? You took one of their own! You took the leaders wife for Christ's sake!"

"She is not his wife!" Jack spewed.

Izzi sat up and tried to pay closer attention, what did Jack mean by that?

"What?" Desmond said taken back.

"We're on an island Desmond. No marriage here would be binding. She isn't even really married to Ben."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Desmond cried. "Why does it even matter if they are really married or not? Unless you want her for yourself?"

Jack's face flushed. Even from far away she could see it. Desmond had pushed a button there.

Izzi watched to see what Jack would say next but instead of words he decided to use fists. He punched Desmond square in the jaw.

"Izzi stays right there." He said to Desmond who had fallen to the ground. Jack pointed to Izzi against the tree and once again stormed off.

Desmond picked himself up and walked to where Izzi was.

She smiled up at him, "I told you he had feelings for me. Now you're certain?

"Aye." He said wiping some blood for his mouth.

"What do you think about that?" she asked.

"I think that is going to be a rather large problem."

"Jack! Jack!" Izzi yelled.

No one came so she yelled again, "Jack!"

Jack ran from the jungle. "What Izzi?"

Izzi noted the gleam of worry in his eyes. "Let me go Jack."

"No. You'll just go back to him."

"Of course I will, where else would I go? I don't belong on this beach with all of you."

"You'll fit in eventually." Jack said looking over the ocean.

"No, I won't. That is why I am still tied up. You know as well as I do that if you untie me I'll do my best to cause as much damage as I can. Especially to you."

"So then I won't untie you."

"Then what Jack. Are you just going to leave me tied to this tree until I die?"

"Just until we get rescued."

"Rescued by who Jack? No one even knows that you are here. And on top of that, no one cares."

"Michael and Walt know."

"That's true, but do you really think they will help you?"

"If they can."

"Exactly Jack, if they can." Izzi scoffed.

Jack continued to look at the waves hitting the shore.

"What bothers you more Jack? Is it that you want me so badly even though you know you shouldn't, or is it that I want nothing to do with you?"

Jack looked back at her, "Those things don't bother me Izzi."

"Why not?"

"Because I can keep you here long enough for you to see reason. Long enough for you to see that you'll be better off with me then with Ben."

Izzi did not like the intensity in his voice, "You know who you sound like?"

"Who?"

"Ben, when he told me I would never get to go home. When he told me the island was my home now. Congratulations Jack, you've become Ben."

"Ben, do you think maybe you could fill me in on your little plan?" Isabel asked as they moved silently through the jungle.

"What plan?"

"Your plan to get Izzi back, seriously, what other plan would there be?"

"I don't have a plan." Ben said without stopping.

"So you're just going to waltz onto the beach, grab Izzi and take her home. Why that will be just like when Jack took her."

"I doubt she'll be kicking and screaming though." Alex chimed from behind them.

Ben turned to smile at her. "Thank you Alex."

"I'm waiting Ben." Isabel said impatiently.

"I've gotten Jack to do what I've wanted before. I don't see it being a problem now."'

"Except now he is in love with your wife."

"Yes, he is."

Isabel glared at him, "You're not going to tell me your plan are you?"

Ben smirked, "No, I'm not."

Izzi pulled at her ropes and cursed. If only she had paid more attention when Tom was trying to teach her how to get free of ropes. She yelled in frustration; giving up for the time being.

Just then Sawyer passed by her, "Hey there Trophy Wife, trying to get away?"

"Hey yourself Jackass, seen Kate lately?" Izzi matched him. She was satisfied when he kept walking.

"You shouldn't provoke him. I might not always be around to keep him from you." Desmond said sitting next to her.

"But it's fun." Izzi laughed. "But you are right; you might be off saving Charlie."

"Aye."

"Hey Des?" Izzi asked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Why do you believe me? I mean, about Ben."

"Sometimes I can see things. I don't know if they are things that have already happened or haven't yet."

"Like with Charlie?"

"Aye, like with Charlie. Only recently I haven't been seeing only things about Charlie, I've been seeing things about you as well, and your husband. Do you remember when I asked you about a man named Jacob?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of him."

"Well, I think he has heard of you. I've seen Ben talking to him."

"What does he look like?" Izzi asked thinking maybe it was someone she had seen before.

"That's just the thing. I can't actually see him, I just hear him."

"Have you seen other things? Like me and Ben together?"

"I have and from what I can guess, it hasn't happened yet."

"What hasn't happened yet?" Izzi asked curious.

Desmond didn't answer her; he was listening closely to the jungle behind them.

"Des?" she whispered.

"We'd better hurry; I don't want Jack seeing us. He isn't going to be too happy with me for this."

"For what Desmond?" Izzi said looking up at him.

"For helping you escape."


	16. Escape

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 16-Escape

"Desmond, what are you talking about?" Izzi asked.

"I'm going to untie you Izzi. You are supposed to be with your husband and your people."

"I don't want to get you into trouble Des." Izzi said as he disappeared behind the tree and began cutting the ropes.

"It doesn't matter Izzi. I've seen enough to know that you don't belong here."

The ropes fell and Izzi brought her arms in front of her. They were sore from being tied up so long.

"I don't know what to say." She said as Desmond helped her up from the ground.

"You don't have to say anything. You just need to get out of here."

Izzi peered into the dark jungle, "Des?"

"Yeah Izzi?"

"Can you tell me what you saw? Why you know I don't belong here?"

He hesitated, "Izzi, you don't have any children do you?"

"No." she said thinking that was an odd question to ask right then.

"You will." He said seriously.

"What?"

"That is what I saw. You and Ben with a child. You child Izzi."

"Oh my God." Izzi whispered stunned.

"Now you know why you can't stay here."

Izzi took Desmond's hands, "Thank you."

Desmond turned his head as they heard voices nearby.

"You have to leave, now!" he said pushing her away.

Izzi nodded and turned away from him. She started at the black jungle which beckoned her. It terrified her.

Izzi took a deep breath and began to run.

* * *

Ben watched until Isabel and Alex were out of sight. He had sent them on a different route; one that wouldn't take them anywhere near the beach. Isabel was crazy to think he would willingly put his daughter in danger. She may have grown up with the island as her playground but that didn't mean it was safe. He knew Alex thought she was an adult and should be able to handle these types of things but Ben couldn't get over the fact that she was his little girl and in his mind she still needed protecting.

But now that he didn't have to worry about Alex or Isabel getting themselves into trouble and being harmed he could focus on Izelle.

He continued through the dense jungle cautiously. He didn't want to catch any of the beach dwellers off guard. If things went the way he was planning he could get in and get Izelle without any of them even realizing it.

* * *

Izzi ran as quickly as she could through the jungle doing her best to stay quiet. She came to an area that was so thick with foliage she had to slow down to get through it.

She was untangling her long hair from a branch when she saw someone creep silently by. It was a miracle they didn't see her.

Izzi kept watching; wanting to make sure they didn't turn and discover her. The more she watched the person the more familiar they became. Izzi's heart stopped in her chest, "Ben?" she whispered.

The person stopped and slowly turned around. It was Ben all right. Her glorious Ben. Izzi was so happy she could have yelled out loud. Then she remembered what he had said to her as Jack took her from the village and her face hardened.

"Izelle" he whispered back clearly shocked to see her standing there.

Just then they heard a voice scream in anger. It was Jack.

"Izzi!" they heard him yell. He wasn't very far away.

Izzi looked one more time at Ben before she turned and began running. Soon she heard him following right behind her.

They ran for what felt like hours wanting to make sure they were far away from the beach and far away from Jack.

Izzi finally stopped in a small glade lit by the moonlight. She leaned over bracing her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Ben who was standing calmly watching her.

"You bastard." She said and he flinched at her tone.

"Izelle." He started.

"Shut up Ben, for once just shut up." She said as she straightened and met him face to face.

Izzi growled in frustration as she grabbed Ben and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled back to see a stunned expression on his face. Ignoring it she pushed him up against a tree and ripped open his buttoned shirt.

He finally realized what she was doing and shrugged out of his backpack and let his shirt fall to the ground behind him.

They became frenzied as they fought to release each other from their clothing. Izzi didn't know what had come over her. She'd never wanted Ben more than right now.

Without breaking their kiss Ben gripped Izzi's shoulders and switched their places so Izzi's back was against the tree. Izzi locked eyes with Ben as he moved closer to her. He moved slowly, almost like a snake as he ran a gentle hand from her thigh to her neck. He wrapped his hand through her hair and gave it a sharp tug, smirking when she moaned.

Soon there was no space between their bodies and Izzi sighed as she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. He kissed her softly on the forehead as he entered her.

Izzi felt Ben lay her down on the cool, damp ground without breaking his rhythm. Izzi clawed at Ben's back as she arched to meet him.

Here they were naked, rolling around in the middle of the jungle with a mad man after them. Izzi smiled, it was primitive, animalistic, and dirty, and because she was with Ben; she loved it.

* * *

When Izzi woke up it was light out. She was lying on the ground next to Ben, still naked. She immediately jumped up to find her clothes. Ben didn't even stir from his sleep, but then again he was always at home in the jungle, even without clothes.

As she was pulling her jeans on she noticed Ben's eyes flutter as he woke. She couldn't believe what they had just done. It had been so irresponsible and dangerous. Of course it was also amazing, but dangerous none the less.

Izzi ignored Ben and pulled on her shirt. She had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and forgotten how Ben had treated her. But now her head was clear and she remembered everything.

"Darling?" he asked as he rose.

"I'm not talking to you." She said without facing him.

"Really?" he said slyly. Obviously the old, calculating Ben was back.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a bastard."

"Yes dear, you already called me that earlier."

"Well, it's still true."

Ben chuckled, "See you are talking to me."

Izzi clenched her fists, "Oh, I hate you!"

"That is something I haven't heard from you in a while. It's almost nice to hear it again; feels like home."

"Your home, not mine." She huffed. Some how Ben was always able to get the upper hand with her; even when he was standing in the jungle without a stitch of clothing.

"Izelle, I know I didn't dream what just happened. We just made love, which you initiated I might add. And you're trying to tell me you are still angry with me?"

"That wasn't making love Ben; that was sex."

"Regardless, it was still enjoyable." Ben said a familiar cold gleam coming to his eyes.

Izzi felt her face pale with anger. She shook her head and turned away from him, "Put some clothes on."

They were silent for a few minutes while Ben found his clothing. When he was done dressing he came up behind Izzi.

"Izelle,"

"The next words out of your mouth better be a damn good explanation for what you said to me and for what you let Jack do."

He rested his hands on her shoulders and involuntarily she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"How much do you want to know?" he said softly into her ear.

Izzi made a decision that would most likely effect her relationship with Ben and the rest of her life on the island, "I want to know everything."


	17. Jacob

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 17-Jacob

Izzi sat down on a large rock in the glade. She wanted to be comfortable for Ben's explanation. When she was situated she looked up at him expectantly.

Ben looked up at the sky and sighed. He knew what was coming would be difficult.

"Seven years ago I was walking through the jungle. I'd had a trying day and was more than ready to get away from everyone for a while. I remember Isabel being particularly difficult that day. Back then she was still skeptical about me, her younger brother, being the leader."

Ben braced his hand against the trunk of a large tree.

"I was a good ways off from the village when I first heard him."

Izzi's stomach flopped, "Who?" she asked already having a good idea.

"Jacob." He answered looking down.

"Desmond asked me if I knew him. He said he had seen you talking to him."

Ben looked up, "Hume? He has seen us talking? Did he see what Jacob looked like?"

Izzi shook her head, "No, he only saw you."

They sat in silence for a minute until Izzi pushed Ben, "What did he say?"

"At first I wasn't sure. The jungle went still and I began to hear voices whispering all around me. But soon they stopped and Jacob began to speak. His voice came from everywhere, never settling in one area. He said my name; he said he knew all about me. He told me things about myself that nobody could have known. Then he told me he had a plan for me."

"A plan? But, you said you were already the leader. What else was there?"

"He wanted me to remain the leader. He said that if I followed what he said and did the things he told me to that everyone would follow me."

"And you believed him?" Izzi asked skeptically. It wasn't like Ben to listen to what someone else told him to do.

"At first I didn't. I didn't believe that the voice was real. I ignored it and walked back to the village. He kept trying to talk to me but I blocked him out. I had never heard of anyone else on the island hearing voices before. I wasn't keen on everyone thinking I had gone insane."

"But you did talk to him again?"

"Yes, he talked relentlessly wanting me to respond to him. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I answered him. I asked him what he wanted me to do. It started with little things. Training everyone is a new kind of combat, adding different lessons for the children to learn. He would tell me things that hadn't happened yet. For example, he told me Alex would fall one day and break her arm. He told me that four days before it happened."

"That could have been a coincidence Ben."

"No Izelle. Jacob said where it would happen and why. He pin pointed the spot where the bone actually broke. He knew too much for it to ever be a coincidence."

Ben paused with his memories before continuing.

"It continued that way for four years. I would follow the little things he mentioned and everyone began to see me as a strong, able leader. The only thing Jacob asked was that he have my undivided attention. That he be able to talk to me whenever he needed. I was willing to give that to him. I'd developed a great deal of faith in the man."

"But, you never actually saw him? You only heard his voice."

"That's right Izelle."

"What happened then, after four years?"

"Juliet came to the island." Ben whispered.

Izzi stiffened. She had never heard how Ben and Juliet had come to be married or why they were no longer. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Juliet was recruited in Florida. Ethan and Richard brought her over. Unlike you she was willing. She had an opportunity to make advances in her field and she took it. She was here for six months before we were married."

"Six months?"

"Yes, everything happened very quickly. I fell hard for her from nearly the moment I saw her step onto the dock from the submarine. In the following weeks I saw her intelligence shine as she worked with Ethan in the labs. She was passionate, yet fragile at the same time. Soon we began seeing each other. Within two months I knew she felt she was in love with me. I felt the same way about her, so I proposed."

"And you were married." Izzi said softly. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes. It was heartbreaking to hear her husband telling her how he had fallen in love with another woman. And to listen to all of the normal things Juliet had gotten to experience, like Ben proposing to her properly. It didn't seem fair.

"Yes. For four months we were happy. You would have thought we were the perfect couple. We were even thinking about having children."

Izzi leaned over with her head in her hands. How she wished he would stop!

"Then one day Jacob told me to get rid of her. He said that I couldn't be married. He informed me that I had two months."

Izzi looked up, she didn't like where this was going.

Ben went on, "Once Jacob explained to me why Juliet could not be my wife I knew what I had to do. So I went to her and I told her the truth. I told her that her assignment wasn't a temporary one. I told her that she wouldn't be leaving the island to be there when her sister gave birth to the child Juliet helped create. I told her she would never be going home."

"Oh God." Izzi breathed.

Ben gazed out into the jungle, not really focusing on anything. "She was devastated. Like you, she didn't believe me about never going home. She couldn't believe how I had betrayed her. How I could marry her knowing how much these things could hurt her? She took of her wedding ring and threw it into the ocean. She made it clear she wanted a divorce and moved out of our home that same night. She has never forgiven me."

"It's because of me isn't it?" Izzi asked.

"What is?"

"You couldn't have a wife because of me."

"Yes. Jacob told me that you would be coming to the island. He told me I had to marry you. He gave me all the direction I would need. Told me where to find you, how to get you to accept the job, how to kidnap you."

"You had Juliet help. You made her go and pick up her replacement. No wonder she hates me Ben, I can't even blame her."

Ben shook his head clearly not wanting to discuss it. "Jacob was insistent that you were forced to marry me, that you didn't do it on your own accord. So when I wooed you those first months, he was not pleased. I wanted you to at least begin to trust me, to possibly feel something for me. That is why I ordered everyone in the village not to speak with you. If I was the only one, you would make more of a connection with me. It was easy too. You fell in love with me even faster then Juliet did. But like Jacob ordered you had to be unwilling."

"So you decided to tell me I couldn't go home either." Izzi said rising from her spot on the rock.

"Yes, and it worked. You fought me enough to please Jacob. Then you surprised me Izelle. I don't think even Jacob expected you to ask me to kill Juliet. No one realized how much of an enemy she had made when she set your library on fire. At first I was going to say no and make you marry me anyway. But Jacob told me to say yes."

"You didn't really want to kill her." Izzi stated.

"Of course not. A mere four months before she had been my loving wife. I had to stop myself from shooting you instead. At that moment I had been willing to throw it all away if it meant not having to kill Juliet."

Izzi staggered back. "No!" she yelled. "No it isn't supposed to be this way! If you loved her so much why would you do it all then? Why did you listen to Jacob?"

"Because he had always been right. He had never led my astray before."

"Do you not realize how insane you sound? You are listening to a voice inside you head Ben!"

"He's not inside my head Izelle."

"Why then Ben? Why did he want you to bring me here? Why did he make you marry me?"

"He wouldn't tell me at the time. He just said it would be incredibly important for the island."

"Oh my God Ben. The last two years have all been a lie then? I thought the lies were over. I thought that we were really in love. And here you are telling me that you were forced to give up the woman you are truly in love with for me?" Izzi sunk to the ground.

"You're wrong Izelle." Ben said coming to her side. "I was in love with Juliet. I'm not anymore. She changed when I told her the truth about the island. She is not a person I could love anymore. But you, Izelle, you are."

"What? How could you love me Ben? After everything I have been responsible for?"

Ben laid his warm hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't easy Izelle. At first I resented you. The first few weeks you were here I took pleasure in the fact that you had no idea where you were or what had really happened to you. But then as we grew closer I began to really see you. At that time I still held my feelings for Juliet but talking to you everyday helped. Then after I told you everything and you still agreed to marry me. I was shocked. I could look into your eyes and plainly see that when you told me you loved me you weren't lying. The fact that you could love me, after what I did to you, that was amazing."

Izzi looked into Ben's eyes. "You say you love me, but how can I trust you Ben?"

"Izelle, I'm telling the truth."

"You expect me to believe that? After everything you just told me you want me to believe you are telling the truth now? You know what I think Ben? I think that this Jacob is just using you. He is using you as a tool for whatever sick little plan he has brewing and for whatever reason he wants to see people suffer."

Izzi stood up and Ben tried to grab her arm but she pushed him away.

"You don't love me Ben. Jacob told you to let Jack take me didn't he? And you know what? You listened. You let Jack kidnap me right in front of you, while I screamed for your help, and you did nothing. You let Jacob take me away just like he did with Juliet. All you can do is sit back and watch as this man ruins your life and the lives of others again and again. You let him control you and you have never even seen his face. You are a weak man Benjamin Linus." She said as she turned and began to storm off.

"Izelle do not leave!" Ben bellowed. She turned to look at him. He was red with anger.

"You want to know why I let Jack take you?" he screamed at her.

"Jacob told you to Ben." She answered for him.

"I had to. I didn't have a choice. You were brought here for one reason Izelle. And you were forced to marry me for the same reason."

"Really Ben and what is that?"

"For Jack." He yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"Jacob knew Jack would be coming. He knew he was a spinal surgeon and he knew he would perform the operation on me. He knew he would come back to the village and meet you. Jacob knew Jack would take an interest in you. He knew Jack would fall for you faster if he thought I was brainwashing you to stay with me. He knew Jack would fall in love with you and fight to keep you. He knew all of these things."

"No." Izzi said vehemently.

"You and Jack are the ones destined to be together. You are the ones Jacob has picked to lead."

"I will never be with Jack."

"You don't have a choice Izelle. It has to happen." Ben said dejectedly.

"No!" she yelled again. "I refuse! I don't give a damn what this Jacob says. I will not allow him to tell me how to live my life."

Izzi looked up at the trees. "Do you hear me Jacob? I don't care what you say! I will kill Jack if I have to!"

Suddenly the jungle went silent. Ben looked at her, his eyes wide. Izzi heard voices whispering frantically from every direction. Then through the voices one rang clear.

"Izzi!" Jack screamed.

Izzi froze. He wasn't very far away.

"Izzi!" he roared again.

"No!" she yelled.

"Izelle please!" Ben pleaded with her.

She looked at him and her heart broke all over again. She had been through so much with this man. Deep down she knew she still loved him fiercely, but after what she had just heard she didn't think she could ever look at him the same way again. But no matter how much she may feel for Ben, she couldn't give herself to Jack for him.

She ran to Ben and ran her thumb over his cheek. A tear fell from her eye, "I love you." She said kissing him gently.

Ben wiped away her tear, "Don't leave me."

Izzi sighed shakily as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear.

They heard Jack scream her name again, he was getting closer.

Izzi took one last look at her husband. Then she turned and ran full speed into the jungle, wiping tears from her eyes.

She was on her own. She'd just left Ben behind.


	18. Revelation

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 18-Revelation

As she ran, Izzi could feel branches from the trees and bushes grab at her clothes and scratch her face and arms. She didn't pay any mind to them. She had one objective; to get away from Jack.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to navigate the jungle. She had no idea where she was going. How was she supposed to survive by herself when she had never even been out of the village?

Thinking about the village only led Izzi's thoughts to Ben. She didn't know if she would be able to recover from his latest betrayal. She didn't even know if she could trust anything he had just told her. She almost wished she hadn't demanded an explanation. Things might not be so bad if she was still in the dark regarding her husband's motives.

Izzi should have been paying more attention to where she was going and not worrying about Ben because she lost her footing near a sharp incline and fell. As she tumbled down the hill she figured she was making enough noise for anyone to find her. She hoped Ben would find her before Jack as everything went black.

* * *

"Where is she Ben?" Jack yelled at Ben who was currently tied to a tree in the glade where Izzi left him. Jack had caught him off guard and had been able to detain him.

"I don't know Jack. I told you, she ran off when she heard you coming." Ben replied calmly.

"You're lying!" Jack fumed as he paced in front of Ben. "You came here for her, why would you just let her go?"

"Despite what you think, I don't control Izelle's every move."

"What, you can't pull one of your little mind control tricks to make her listen to you? I knew if I got her away from you it would all begin to wear off."

"She was never brainwashed Jack. We just led you to believe she was. Izelle has, for the most part, always made her own decisions here. Even marrying me." Ben said glancing at Jack knowing exactly what to say to set him off.

"You aren't really married." Jack stressed.

"Oh I can guarantee we are. I even have the marriage certificate."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Isabel is ordained. It comes in handy every now and then." Ben said lightly.

"Enough!" Jack yelled pulling a gun from his waistband and pointing it at Ben.

"Why are you here Ben? I heard to tell Izzi you didn't love her."

Ben looked serenely between the gun and Jack. "I changed my mind. Is this really something you're going to shoot me over Jack?"

Jacks hands shook, "You don't deserve her."

"I'm reminded of that every day; every time I look at Izelle."

"I can't let you hurt her anymore."

"You see Jack; that is what I have realized. It's not up to you. It's not even up to me. Now everything rests with Izelle."

* * *

Izzi woke to darkness. Sitting up slowly she whispered, "Where am I?"

"Izzi?" she heard some one call.

"Isabel, she's awake." The same voice said with excitement.

Izzi turned toward the voice and saw a welcome sight.

Alex and Isabel walked to her with torches lit.

"What happened?" Izzi asked looking around and seeing they were sitting in a cave.

"We found you unconscious in the jungle. From what we could tell you fell." Isabel answered her.

"That sounds like something I would do." Izzi admitted.

"Why were you two out in the jungle?"

"We came with dad to rescue you, but he sent us a wrong way. Led us away from the beach. We were headed back when we found you." Alex said.

"There's Ben for you." Izzi said shaking her head.

"Why are we in a cave?"

"We heard Jack yelling your name. We came in here until you woke up."

"Oh. Thank you both. I know it's not safe coming over here."

"Izzi, where is my dad? He rescued you didn't he?" Alex asked worry for her father showing through her eyes.

Izzi hesitated, "Not exactly. Alex, it's complicated. How about we all get some sleep and I'll explain everything when we set off in the morning?"

Alex looked like she was about to argue but then agreed.

Izzi waited until she was asleep before turning to Isabel.

"So where is he?" Isabel asked not looking at her.

"I left him in the jungle by the beach."

"Was he hurt?"

"No."

"Why did you leave him?" Isabel said turning her intelligent eyes on Izzi.

"He told me." Izzi said softly.

"Told you what?"

"Everything. About Jacob, why I'm really here."

"So you ran away from him?"

"No, I ran away from Jack. I heard him coming."

"Why didn't Ben come with you?"

"He wanted me to stay. He told me Jacob said I am supposed to be with Jack. I couldn't do it, so I ran."

"Izzi, do you want to be with Jack?" Isabel asked seriously.

"Of course not."

"Who do you want to be with?"

"You know damn well who I want to be with. Isabel, you know I love Ben. There isn't another man in the world I would ever willingly be with. But, the things he's done, the things he has lied to me about, the way he does every little things Jacob tells him to. I don't know if he is really the man I have thought him to be, Jacob's had control over him for so long."

"I wouldn't be so sure Izzi." Isabel said as she rose to sit next to her.

"Why not?"

"Ben left the village to come get you. Jacob didn't tell him to do that."

"Then why did he?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because he loves you. He defied Jacob, who he has been following for years, and he did that for you."

"He wasn't supposed to come to the beach?" Izzi asked.

"No, he was told to let Jack keep you."

"Oh God."

"Despite everything he has done, I know he loves you. Now I don't condone all of his actions but I think he is beginning to see what is truly important. He is willing to give up everything for you."

Izzi ran her hands over her face wearily, "I left him out there alone Isabel. I knew Jack was coming but I left him anyway."

Isabel laughed, "You silly girl, you think Ben can't handle himself against Jack? We're better off fearing for the poor doctor's sanity when Ben gets through with him."

"You're right. So what do we do now?" Izzi wondered.

"Are you ready to fight for your husband?"

Izzi nodded, finally sure of her answer, "I am."

"Good, because Jacob isn't going to take this lying down. He has a plan for you and Jack and he won't rest until he sees it happen."

"I still don't understand. If Jacob is so powerful, if he can see the future, why doesn't he just come and be the leader?"

Isabel stood and began packing up their things. "You haven't figured it out yet? Why no one had ever seen him? Jacob isn't a man, well, not really."

"What do you mean?" Izzi said skeptically.

"Jacob is this island. Izzi, you literally have the whole island working against you."


	19. Mutiny

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 19-Mutiny

"You're wasting your time here Jack." Ben said watching as Jack still paced madly around him.

"Izzi thinks she's in love with you Ben, are you telling me she won't come back for you?"

"I know she won't. She is not very happy with me right now. Izelle will return to the village, if she can find her way."

"If she can find her way?" Jack asked.

"She has never left the village before. She won't have a clue where she is going."

"So she is out there alone? What if something happens to her? There is a monster out there!"

"Oh that?" Ben smirked, "That won't harm her."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I have faith in Izelle Jack; I believe she will be fine."

"I was never one to rely on faith."

"I can't say that surprises me about you Jack. You always came across as someone who lost their faith to me. I can relate."

"Can you?" Jack asked only half paying attention.

"Yes, I have lost mine as well."

"What, me saving your life on that operating table didn't do the trick?" Jack asked his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No." Ben chuckled. "Not that I'm not thankful. This happened after that. When we returned to the village."

"You see Jack, for years I have been mentored by a man, a great man. He has helped me, giving me advice on being a strong leader. For years I did everything he told me to. So when he told me to kidnap a young woman from Texas I didn't hesitate. I sent a team that very night. When he told me to divorce my wife after mere months of marriage, I did it. That, I will admit, was difficult. She has never recovered from it,"

At this Jack stopped pacing and looked at Ben, "You and Juliet?"

"Yes, we were quite happy, but that isn't the point. I was so used to listening to this man; I had so much faith in him, that I barely questioned his directions. Then Izelle was brought to the island. On the surface I held a large amount of disdain for her, after all, she was the reason I couldn't be with Juliet. But deep in my gut I began to develop an attachment to her. Over the years that attachment has grown. I've come to love Izelle more than I ever did Juliet. Still through everything I stayed loyal to this man, doing what he asked of me. Then he gave me an order that caused my faith to falter."

"What did tell you to do?"

Ben peered into Jack's eyes as he answered, "He wanted me to give up Izelle. He told me to give her to you."

* * *

Izzi saw the village in the distance.

"Are you sure we should have come back here? Shouldn't we go look for Ben?" she asked Isabel.

"If we are going back to the beach we will need more supplies and people." Isabel answered.

"Okay." Izzi said as they resumed walking to the village.

"Just for the record, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Izzi." Alex said coming up beside her. "This is your home, nothing can go wrong."

Izzi wished Alex could have been right, but it didn't look like it was going to be that way. When they entered the courtyard they were met by a large group led by Juliet.

Juliet looked past Izzi to Isabel, "What is she doing here?" she asked roughly motioning toward Izzi.

"She was released from the beach. We found her and she came back with us." Isabel answered with calm authority.

"She isn't allowed to be here." Juliet said.

"What? If anyone shouldn't be here it's you. If I remember correctly, you were banished." Izzi proclaimed.

"The banishment no longer holds."

"Why not?"

"Because the one who issued it is no longer the leader."

"Two guesses who the new leader is." Izzi whispered to Isabel.

Izzi looked at the rest of the crowd, "Okay so she isn't banished anymore. Don't you all remember what she did to Danny? She was to be executed for what she did. Ben didn't issue that. Our society dictated it."

Izzi hoped for anyone to acknowledge her words but no one did. She turned back to Juliet.

"So, I'm not supposed to come into the village because my husband doesn't lead you anymore. Who made that rule? Wait, let me guess, it was Jacob wasn't it?"

Juliet nodded.

"Well, I never would have known everyone else could hear him too! I guess I got left out. Give me a break people! He's not even a real person!" Izzi yelled, "So what? I'm just supposed to move into the jungle?"

Juliet smirked, "Not quite." She said as Izzi noticed two men approaching her. Before she could get away they had grabbed her and handcuffed her wrists behind her back.

"Juliet, what are you doing? The rules don't apply, Dad's not even dead. You can't do anything to Izzi!" Alex cried.

"Poor Alex." Juliet crooned coldly, "Losing two parents in one day. Look on the bright side, at least their not your real ones."

Izzi's eyes widened as she glared at Juliet.

"Don't you lie to her! You know damn well she is Ben's."

"Do I?" Juliet asked innocently.

"Alex honey, you ignore her. I want you to go to the house okay? Wait for your dad. Everything will be alright."

Alex nodded with a confused expression on her face.

"Bring her!" Juliet called to the men.

"Isabel? You remember when you warned Ben what would happen to me if he was gone? This is it isn't it?" Izzi said struggling against the men.

Isabel looked at her, worry plainly written on her face.

"I'm afraid this could be much worse Izzi. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Isabel. I need you to do something for me." Izzi called as the men were dragging her away.

"Of course, anything."

"Find Ben!" Izzi yelled praying it wasn't too late.


	20. Caged

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 20-Caged

Izzi followed behind Juliet, the two men never letting go of her arms.

She'd stopped fighting against them. She figured it might be a good idea to save her energy.

Juliet led them to the security fence; to the spot where Ben first told Izzi about its deadly purpose.

"Put her in there." Juliet ordered pointing to a large cage set up near the fence.

Izzi paled. "What for Juliet? Since when have I ever been that much of a threat? Why I am being locked up?"

"Because I know you'll hate it and I can't wait to see you miserable. Plus, Jacob said we shouldn't underestimate you."

"How long are you going to keep me in there?"

"Not long, just until the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?"

Izzi studied Juliet. She was enjoying the situation a little too much.

"What did Jacob promise you?" Izzi asked.

"What? Nothing."

"He promised you Jack didn't he? He told you if you followed his instructions that you and Jack would be together and be the new leaders."

"And if he did?"

"You know he's lying. Jacob may be able to predict something every now and then but he can't control people's will. He can't force someone to love another and Jack doesn't love you."

Juliet moved closer to the cage. "No, he loves you doesn't he? You already had Ben; did you really need Jack as well?"

"I don't want Jack. He wants me. He prefers me over you. Come to think of it, Ben said the same thing to me not too long ago. You seem to be setting a trend Juliet. Just what do you do to drive them off?"

Juliet pulled her gun and pointed it at Izzi. "It's your fault. You took Ben away from me."

"No, Jacob did that. He told Ben to divorce you. I had nothing to do with it."

"Ben listened to him."

Izzi shook her head, "Just like you are now?"

"This is different."

"It's not."

"I wish I could shoot you right now." Juliet sneered.

"Then why don't you? No one is here to stop you. It would be easy. But wait, Jacob's here isn't he? He's telling you not to kill me. And you know what I find funny? You're going to listen to him. You're afraid of someone or something you can't even see. He wouldn't be able to stop you, yet you're still frightened of him. Pitiful."

"You just wait Izzi. You'll get what you deserve soon enough." Juliet said as she turned and stalked away leaving Izzi alone.

* * *

Ben rested his head against the rough tree as he worked on freeing his arms. Jack had finally left. He said he was going to the village to find Izzi and bring her back.

Ben was just happy he was gone. He made quick work of freeing himself from the rope. In truth, he could have been free minutes after Jack tied him up. Instead he had decided to use the time to get into Jack's head a little more. He was so easy to manipulate that Ben hardly even had to try.

As he stood up and stretched his limbs he noticed it was growing dark. Perfect, he thought. It would be easier to move undetected through the jungle at night. With a sigh he began the long trek home.

Ben froze; he heard movement in the bushes in front of him. He waited patiently until the cause of the noise revealed itself.

Kate Austen crept through the bush and stopped when she saw him.

"I see you were able to free yourself from the handcuffs." Ben said with a smirk.

Kate glared at him, "She had they key."

"Yes she did. Where is Juliet?"

"She went back to the village." Kate said surprised she was willing to answer his questions.

"Did she? Curious." He thought looking away.

"I saw you wife."

"When?" he asked.

"Not too long ago, a day or two."

"Where was she?"

"She walked into the village with an older woman and a girl."

Ben nodded glad that Isabel and Alex had found Izzi and taken her home.

"They cuffed her."

Ben looked at her sharply, "Who?"

"Juliet handcuffed your wife. She fought them but they took her away somewhere."

"What did they do with the girl?" he asked worried for Alex.

"Nothing, she went into one of the houses."

Ben just looked at her deciding if she had any more useful knowledge.

"You know more than you are telling me." He said quietly.

"I told you what I know. I went back to the village to see if Jack was still there. I left when I found out he wasn't."

Ben approached Kate slowly, "Tell me, now."

"I already told you..." Kate began to argue but was cut off by Ben's strong hand gripping her throat.

"Either you tell me all that you know, or I kill you now." He said calmly as he tightened his grip.

Kate struggled against him but it was useless. "Cage" she sputtered.

"What?" he asked.

"They put her in a cage, by the fence."

Satisfied Ben let go of Kate and watched her fall to a heap on the ground. Without a word, he turned and began racing through the jungle.

He knew what that cage meant.

* * *

Izzi paced in the cage as the sun beat down on her. She really wished someone would tell her what the hell was going on.

She saw Tom approaching in the distance. He was carrying a large jug of water.

"Here you go Izzi." He said when he reached the cage.

"Thanks Tom." She said eyeing him and the water carefully.

"It's not poisoned Izzi." He said chuckling.

"Tom, what is happening?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked.

Tom just nodded.

"Please, at least tell me what to expect. Please Tom, you're Ben's best friend, you were the best man at our wedding. I'm not asking you to let me go, just tell me."

Tom glanced around him, "Alright Izzi."

Izzi smiled, "Thank you Tom."

Tom didn't smile back, "Have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials Izzi?"

"Yes." Izzi answered slowly.

"Then you know what happened to those women. That is what happens to the wife when the leader dies."

"Why?" Izzi asked as terror rolled over her.

"It dates back to the first civilization to live on the island. It's tradition."

"But, Ben's not dead!" she panicked.

Tom looked at her sadly, "The rules have changed; I'm sorry Izzi."

Izzi didn't hear him, "Oh my God, they're going to burn me alive."


	21. Flames

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 21-Flames

Izzi panicked. It was the only logical thing she could think to do. They were going to burn her. First they threw her in a cage and now they were going to set her on fire.

She didn't think things could get any worse until she saw Isabel led to the cages by two of the men from the village. One of them unlocked the cage and the other pushed Isabel in. Isabel threw them a cold look as they locked the cage and walked away.

"Don't tell me they are planning to set you on fire as well." Izzi pleaded.

"No, they saw me leaving to find Ben. Apparently, that isn't allowed either." She answered bitterly.

"What are they going to do with you?"

"I assume they'll release me after…"

"After the ceremony?" Izzi finished for her.

"Yes." Isabel replied.

"Ben was my last hope. God, I don't even know where he is."

"I'm sorry Izzi; I should have expected them to be watching me."

"Stop apologizing Isabel. You've done everything you could to help me. It's not your fault the whole damn village has gone insane."

* * *

Izzi sighed and threw herself to the floor of the cage. She looked over at Isabel who was sleeping. They had been in the cage for two days. She hoped they would let her go. She didn't want her sister-in-law harmed because of her. It was dark outside and everything was at peace. Everything except for Izzi. Four hours ago Juliet had paid Izzi another visit.

Juliet had stood watching her for a long time before she spoke, "I hope you're ready."

"For what?" Izzi asked.

"You know what." She said pulling that infuriating half smile of hers.

Izzi nodded, "You're right, I do. I guess you will finally get your revenge on me after all."

"You should have let Ben kill me when you had the chance. I bet you're regretting stopping him now."

"No, I'll never regret that. I stopped the man I love from murdering a woman in front of his daughter and his people. I would never have forgiven myself if I let him go through with it. Now, do I regret not pulling the trigger when I had the gun in my hands? Maybe a little, but it wouldn't have changed anything. Jacob would have found someone else to manipulate into doing his dirty work for him."

Juliet chose not to reply.

"Do you ever think about it?" Izzi asked.

"Think about what?"

"When you were with Ben, when you were married."

"Before or after he betrayed me?"

"Before. Do you ever miss it? Miss him?"

Juliet looked away, "Every day. I miss how he made me feel."

"How was that?"

"Safe."

Izzi moved closer to the bars of the cage. Juliet was still not facing her; lost in her own memories.

"I understand why you are doing this." Izzi said quietly.

"What?" Juliet said finally looking at her.

"I understand. You were happy and in love. With Ben no less, and I know how that feels. Ben is the type of man who you can't love a little or half-way. You have to love Ben completely. And what makes it even more difficult is that you love him despite who he is and the horrible things he does. You know that as well as I do. I can look at you right now and see that you never stopped feeling for Ben, not really. You hate him and love him at the same time. So, yes, I can understand why you would want to get revenge; some sort of vindication for what happened to you. I don't blame you, I'm quite certain I would act in the same way if I had been married to Ben first only to be replaced. What's funny is that I don't even blame Ben for all this. Yes, he did play his part, but in truth I blame Jacob. He is the cause of everything. The hold he has on this island is sick."

Juliet took in everything Izzi said. For a second Izzi saw something pass through her eyes, something very human and vulnerable that Izzi had never seen from her before. Then it was gone.

"This doesn't change anything." Juliet said in her usual cold voice.

"I know." Izzi agreed.

"See you tomorrow." Juliet taunted as she turned on her heel and hurried away.

* * *

Ben ran. He had been running straight for days. Adrenaline drove him as he crashed through the jungle not bothering to cover his tracks or keep quiet. He had to get back to the village. He didn't know why the others in the village were breaking custom and preparing the ritual for Izelle, but he did know he wouldn't rest until he got there to stop it.

He had finally realized that Izelle mattered more to him than Jacob; than the whole island. He wasn't about to lose her.

* * *

Izzi was woken by the clang of metal against metal as the cage was opened. The two men from earlier grabbed her arms and hauled her out of the cage. Izzi looked back at Isabel as the cage was locked with her inside.

"Isabel, thank you for everything." Izzi said as her eyes watered.

"Thank you Izzi." Isabel replied sadly.

"Take care of Alex and tell Ben I love him please. Tell him I never stopped and I never will." Isabel nodded as Izzi was led away.

Izzi couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was about to die and all she could think about was how she left things with Ben. She had turned away from him and now she would never see him again.

When the men stopped she looked up and saw everyone from the village gathered in a circle. When they parted to let them through Izzi saw what they surrounded.

Izzi could have sworn she felt her heart stop. She looked up at a massive pile of wood. Branches were stacked high, neatly one on top of the other and a tall, thick log stood upright in the middle of it all. She imagined that this was exactly what the women of Salem saw as they were led to their demise.

Without realizing or even remembering how it happened Izzi found herself tied to the large log. Her arms had been pulled behind her back and tied tightly against the log. Ropes also criss-crossed her torso; there was no hope of escape.

Tears blurred her vision as she looked over the crowd watching her intently. She recognized every one of them. They were her friends, people she had come to trust during her two years on the island. And now they were here to watch her die. Izzi knew she shouldn't have been surprised. When she thought about it, whenever something bad had happened to her, they had never tried to help her. From her library burning, to Jack kidnapping her to now; they had done nothing.

Izzi was trying in vain to loosen the ropes around her wrists when she saw Alex being led to the front of the crowd. She obviously wasn't there by choice. Tom was standing beside her with one hand clamped tightly around her arm. Izzi looked at Alex and pulled at her ropes. The girl had been crying, from the looks of it for a long time, and they were going to force her to watch what was about to happen. At that moment Izzi hated them all for subjecting her young step daughter to this. No child should ever have to witness something so horrible.

Alex looked up at Izzi and made the sign for "I love you" with her hand. Izzi nodded and mouthed the words back to her. Alex had always been fascinated by sign language and Izzi had taught her everything she remembered learning in school. Izzi thanked Alex for that one bright moment before her own people killed her.

Izzi felt a tremor run through her as Juliet approached with a torch. She was followed by three men who flanked what looked to be a prisoner in between them. Izzi had to look twice to realize it was Jack. His wrists were handcuffed behind him and every few seconds he would try to get away from the men around him. The man behind him held a taser and if Jack got too out of hand he would use it. Izzi couldn't imagine why Jack was being restrained, after all wasn't he supposed to be new leader? Izzi found her answer when Jack saw her and started fighting against the men even more.

Jack had come for her.

Like with Juliet's near execution; there were no words spoken. No explanation for what was coming.

Everything went silent as Juliet threw the torch onto the pile of wood. Izzi watched it, amazed by how quickly the flames spread. As she watched the fire, Izzi felt like she was standing beside herself watching as everything happened. She thought it was curious how she had been silent since they tied her to the log.

Izzi was brought back to herself as she felt the heat growing at her feet. She looked down and the now raging fire beneath her and finally began to scream.

* * *

Ben approached the security fence and was about to run through it before he stopped himself. He turned toward a pylon and bent down to the keypad. He quickly typed in the override code before running through.

He hadn't gone far when he saw Isabel sitting in a cage near another section of the fence. When she saw him approaching she stood up.

"Ben!" she said urgently.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"They took her."

Ben didn't stop to help his sister. He knew she would be fine for the time being. He stumbled past her, continuing on his quest to save Izelle.

Ben had come to a slight rise in the earth when he saw the smoke rising into the air. He looked down into the small valley below him and saw a large group of people. His eyes followed the direction they were all looking and the sight brought him to his knees.

He heard his wife's screams as clearly as he would if he was standing right next to her. She called for him over and over again as the flames began to lick her skin.

"Izelle!!!!" Ben bellowed to the sky as tears fell down his face.

He was too late.


	22. Miracle

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 22-Miracle

Izzi couldn't stop screaming. She writhed in pain as the fire seared through her clothes. The crowd watched passively as the flames engulfed her.

Over her own screams she heard those of another. A male voice that was very familiar to her. The voice ran down into the valley filling Izzi's ears with ease. She searched through the flames and saw him. There, in the distance, was Ben.

Izzi wasn't sure if she was imagining him or not, but right then she didn't care. Ben was here with her and as long as he was the last thing she saw; the last thought she had before she died, she wasn't so afraid.

* * *

Ben pounded the ground in fury.

"Why?" he yelled to the air.

"Why would you take her from me? I did everything you ever asked me to do!"

He received no answer. He didn't think he would. Tears still falling freely he picked himself up off of the ground. He began to run down the hill into the valley.

This wasn't over yet.

* * *

Izzi closed her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She wanted it to end. She tried to will herself away, but whenever she felt she was close the fire would rage higher and scorch her further.

The fire, the air, everything was so hot that Izzi was sure it was what hell must feel like. She imagined she was already there. Forced to forever endure the torment that brought her death. She desperately kept Ben's voice in her mind, unwilling to let go. She knew if she did; he'd be lost to her.

Suddenly through the heat of the fire Izzi felt a touch of something cool. 'This is it', she told herself, 'I am dead.'

* * *

Ben was nearly to the edge of the crowd when he felt the first drop. He stopped in his tracks and turned his face towards the sky in disbelief. Without warning clouds rolled over the valley. The downpour began within seconds.

The crowd, startled by the sudden rain, began to scatter. Through the confusion Ben saw Izzi. He pushed through the crowd until he was at the foot of the smoldering wood pile. As the rain extinguished the last of the fire assaulting his wife Ben climbed the steps that led to her side.

He stopped next to her. She was unconscious, her head lolling to her shoulder. Her long red hair was seared, colored black by the smoke. Her clothes were almost completely burnt away. Her arms and legs were covered with horrifying burns that Ben knew would leave terrible scars. But to Ben, she looked amazing. He saw her chest rise slightly and smiled gratefully. Izelle was still alive.

* * *

When Izzi woke up she knew she wasn't dead. She was in too much pain to be dead. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar roof above her.

"Isabel?" she whispered.

"Izelle?" a voice answered, but it wasn't Isabel.

"Ben?" she said in astonishment as he moved into her line of sight. "Is it really you?"

He smiled, "Yes, it's really me." He leaned over and kissed her lips carefully.

"What happened? The fire?"

"It started raining. The rain put out the fire and saved you."

"You were there?"

"Yes."

"On the hill, I saw you on the hill. I thought I was imagining it."

"No love, I was there. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I should have been here to protect you. God, when I saw you on that pyre, I would have done anything to take your place."

"No!" Izzi said forcefully which caused a fresh round of pain to flare through her body.

"No," she repeated, "You can't die. You have to stay, for Alex."

Ben shook his head, "I love you Izelle; I want you to know that. No matter what I have done, I love you. Do you understand that?"

Izzi smiled, "Of course I do. I've never loved anyone but you Ben, and I never will."

They were silent for a moment.

"Ben, why can't I move?" Izzi asked.

He hesitated for a second, like he didn't want to tell her, "Izelle, you were burned, very badly. Your arms and legs and a large part of your torso have thick bandages covering them. It will be a while before you will be able to get up."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Izzi said trying to sound sensible while holding back tears. She knew that she had been burnt; it was just difficult to hear about it.

"One more question?" she said looking up into blue eyes she could never grow tired of; eyes she had thought she would never see again.

"Anything." He replied taking her hand.

"We're locked in the cage aren't we?"

Ben gazed at her a long time before answering, "Yes, Izelle, we are."


	23. Alex

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not

Chapter 23-Alex

Ben had been wrong. It didn't take Izzi a long time to heal; it took mere days. The island voodoo must have kicked in so it wouldn't take so long.

Izzi sat down and held her arms in front of her. Just because she had made a miraculous recovery didn't mean she came away unscathed.

Ugly scars twisted and knotted her skin. Her arms, chest, legs; just about everywhere from her neck down was covered. The only part of her that hadn't been burned somehow was her face.

When the bandages had first come off she had cried for a long time. Ben held her as she proclaimed she was hideous. He whispered repeatedly to her how he thought she was stunning. He said he could search the whole world and never be able to find another woman who was as beautiful as what he saw when he looked at her.

His words only made her cry more. She knew she was whining that she was incredibly lucky to be alive and even luckier to have Ben by her side. She needed to let go of the vanity and focus on what was really important; like escape.

When the rain had started everyone in the village had run to find shelter. Everyone except Juliet and four of her men. It took only one of them to cut Izzi down and carry her back to the cage. The other three were needed to restrain Ben and drag him with Izzi.

They had let Isabel out of the cage at the same time Izzi and Ben were put in it. She didn't have anyone else to warn now, so they figured she was no longer a threat.

Izzi looked at Ben who was standing near the door of the cage looking into the jungle.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" she asked again. She had lost count of the number of times she had asked him the same question in the four days they had been locked up. She estimated he'd heard it from her at least once an hour.

"My answer hasn't changed Izelle, I still don't know yet." He said without turning around.

In the four days they had been in the cage no one had talked to them. No one would tell them why they were being held or what was going to be done with them. The fact alone that no one would talk about it, made Izzi think it was something bad; something big.

"I think I can imagine what is coming Ben. I'll go crazy acting like nothing is going to happen. They tried to kill me once and it didn't work, so all they can do is try again. And they locked you up as well; I think they have the same fate in mind for you. But why? Isabel explained the ritual to me. She said it is only to be used if the leader had died. Thanks for filling me in on that one by the way."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Would it really have helped knowing ahead of time that your people were going to burn you at the stake?"

"Duh." Izzi dead panned.

"Okay," Ben started turning towards her, "I should have told you, but I couldn't. I could see that you were in love with the island, with me. I didn't want to do anything to ruin that."

Izzi shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. But since we are about to die and all I want to ask you something. I need to you tell me truth, and I mean the entire truth, not that half truth you are so good at."

Ben sat next to her, "I will tell you anything you want to know. I hold no allegiance to this island any longer."

"About a week ago, when me, Isabel and Alex came back to the village Juliet stopped us. Alex tried to stop her from taking me, but they held her back. Something Juliet said bothered me. She said that you weren't really Alex's father. Why would she say something like that Ben?"

Ben rested his elbows on his knees and let his head drop as he took a deep breath.

"Juliet said that because I am not Alex's biological father."

Izzi sat up and stared at Ben, "What?"

"Izelle let me explain before you start yelling please." He said weakly. He knew her too well.

"Alright." Izzi replied tightly.

"Years ago, nearly sixteen to be precise, I found a woman in the jungle. Her name was Danielle Rousseau and she had crashed onto the island on a boat. Her husband had been with her, as well as a handful of men who were part of their research group. When I found her, she was clearly not in her right mind. The bodies of the men and that of her husband were surrounding her. She had shot them. She claimed they were sick; so she killed them. I noticed she had a child, an infant really, whom she called Alexandria." Ben smiled slightly as he said his daughter's name.

"She kept repeating her child's name and saying that she was sick. She said she was so sorry for what she was about to do. Of course I had to act quickly. I ran up to her and I could see she was scared. I told her that I could cure her baby. That I could make her better, but to do that she would have to give her to me. It took little persuading. The woman was half crazy already. After she put the child in my arms I told her that she could never see her again. That in order for her to be cured she would have to stay away. Danielle agreed joyfully, she was just happy that her daughter would live. So I took Alex and raised her as my own. Over the years, Rousseau has gotten it into her head that we kidnapped her. She has been trying to get to her ever since. Thankfully, she hasn't succeeded. I know I should feel bad about what I did, but then I think of my beautiful Alex."

"You saved her life and that is nothing to feel bad for."

"I also took a child away from her mother. How would you feel if that happened to you Izelle?"

Izzi thought back to what Desmond had told her, about seeing her and Ben with a child of their own.

"It would kill me." She answered truthfully. "Are you sure Alex doesn't know anything about this?"

Ben stood up, "She didn't until now. Alex, come out from behind that tree please."

Izzi looked in the direction Ben faced. She saw Alex emerge from behind the tree.

"Oh no." she whispered.

Alex approached the cage silently. The look on her face showing that she'd heard every word.

"I came here to warn you. I came to tell you that tomorrow night they are going to come for you. They plan to execute you both at midnight. I came here to help you, but instead I find out that you aren't even my father! You've been lying to me my entire life!"

"Alex please, try to understand." Ben pleaded.

"No! Don't you even talk to me. You aren't my father. I never want to speak to you again!" she screamed as she ran for the village.

"Alex!" Ben called desperately.

Izzi could see Ben was heartbroken. She went behind his and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.

"She will come around. She's just surprised."

"She said I wasn't her father." He whispered.

"You are the man who raised her. That makes you her father. Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

Ben sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."

"You heard what she said? They are going to kill us both tomorrow night."

"Yes, I heard."

"I don't want to die Ben."

"I don't either, Izelle."

"Good." Izelle said pulling him around so she could she his face. "I think I have an idea."

"Well, what is it?" Ben said impatiently when she paused.

"I know where the boat is Ben."


	24. Hurt

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 24-Hurt

"Absolutely not." Ben said through clenched teeth.

"Ben, we don't have any other choice. They are going to murder us!" Izzi pleaded with him.

"I am not leaving this island." He said turning away from her.

"I need you to realize something Ben; this island doesn't want you anymore. I know that is hard to hear, but it is true. You aren't their leader anymore!" Izzi yelled desperately.

"I know!" Ben hollered back at her making Izzi step back from him.

Ben saw the fear in her face and moved towards her. "I can't leave Izelle, I can't. This place is my home. I've been here all of my life and I don't want to leave it."

Izzi shook her head, amazed at the hold the island still had over Ben.

"You don't have a choice Ben. It is either leave or die."

"I'm not leaving." He repeated.

"You are unbelievable! You gave everything to this island, to Jacob, and look at what it has done to you! Jacob made you leave your first wife and forced another one on you. Jacob gave you cancer, when no one else on this island has ever had cancer before. Jacob tried to make you give me up to another man Ben! You give everything, and how are you repaid? Jacob tells your own people to execute you. You would rather stay and die than leave Jacob."

"He made it rain Izelle." Ben said quietly from the corner of the cage.

"What?" she asked.

"You were burning alive and he made it rain. He put the fire out. Jacob saved your life because I couldn't."

"Are you serious? Is that what you really believe?"

"Yes."

Izzi tried to restrain herself, "Did he tell you that Ben? Is Jacob in your head right now telling you all of these things, these lies?"

"They aren't lies Izelle."

"Jacob didn't make it rain. It just rained. It may have come at an extremely opportune time, but that doesn't mean he caused it. All he is trying to do is make you think you are in debt to him."

"I am in debt to him. You are alive!" Ben said forcefully.

"Jacob is the one who told them to burn me!" Izzi yelled at her husband.

"Did he tell you that? Did he tell you that even though you weren't dead he decided the ceremony would go on? Did he explain how he twisted Juliet's emotions around so she wouldn't think twice about doing it? How he convinced her so well she almost thought it was her own idea? Jacob is not the one who saved me Ben; he is the one who condemned me."

Ben was quiet for a moment, "No, he didn't tell me any of that Izelle."

"Of course he wouldn't. Ben as good of a manipulator as you are, Jacob is far better. I thought that you had seen that. I thought you had broken this hold he has on you. I guess I was wrong."

Izzi wrapped her hands around the bars of the cage, "When you came back to the village for me, when you told me you had come to save me, I thought that you were finally yourself. Even though we were locked in this infernal cage I was happy. I was happy because I thought you had left Jacob out in the jungle. I thought that, for the first time, you were here for me. How stupid I am."

She felt Ben's hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Izelle. I am here for you." He whispered to her.

Izzi didn't turn around, "Then prove it."

* * *

Alex knocked on her aunt's door. Well I guess she wasn't really her aunt, not anymore.

Isabel answered the door, "Alex, come in."

"I need to talk to you." Alex said a little rudely as she rushed inside and sat on the couch.

"Okay." Isabel said sitting across from her.

"I know everything. I heard dad, I mean Ben, tell Izzi everything about me."

Isabel nodded her head, "I always knew it would come out eventually. What do you want to know?"

"He said that my real mother was about to kill me when he took me. Is that true?"

"Yes. Danielle was, and still is not completely right. But, living in the jungle for sixteen years can do that to you."

"My mother is alive?"

"Oh yes. Very alive."

"Then why can't I see her?"

"Alex, I want you to think about something. Your father, well, Ben did something very foolish when he took you from your mother. Now she did give you up willingly, but nevertheless he took you."

"She was about to kill me." Alex stated.

"Yes, and Ben saved you from that fate. But he never could have known the enemy he would create with Danielle. You see, she no longer remembers that day how it truly happened. She thinks that Ben kidnapped you from her. She wanders the jungle day and night looking for you. Separating a mother and a child was a terribly risky thing for my brother to do. But, I guarantee you he will never regret it. Do you know why, Alex?"

"Why" she asked.

"Because of you. You can't imagine the amount of joy that you bring to Ben, that you have since you came here. He loves you more than anything, you are his daughter."

"But, he loves Izzi too."

Isabel shook her head, "That is a different kind of love."

"But if he had to choose, he would choose her over me."

"Are you sure about that? You know what is important about Izzi is that she loves your father and you very much. She would never make him choose between the two of you. Even if it meant she had to lose your father."

"What should I do?" Alex wondered.

"You have two choices. You can leave the village and go into the jungle to find your birth mother. Find a woman who you have never met, who gave you away as she was about to kill you, or you can stay. Stay with Ben and Izzi. You won't find two people on this island who love you more then they do."

Alex nodded, "You're right Auntie. Thank you for being honest with me. But there is just one problem with your plan."

"What is that?" Isabel asked.

"They will be dead by tomorrow night and I'll be left here alone."


	25. Still

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 25-Still

"Izzi wake up."

Izzi opened her eyes and saw that it was still night time.

"Izzi." She heard the voice call again. She sat up slowly looking for the owner of the voice. She looked down at Ben lying next to her; one arm still draped around her waist.

"Damnit Izzi, hurry up."

Ah, she knew the voice now. Izzi carefully set Ben's arm next to him before she got. There was no sense in waking him as well.

Izzi walked to the door of the cage, "What do you want Jack?"

Jack peered in at her. He looked haggard. "I needed to see you."

"Why? Are you planning to kidnap me again? Wait, you don't need too do you? This is your village now; you're the one in charge. You can do what you want."

He shook his head at her, "Not quite. I couldn't stop them from setting that fire."

"Yes well, things worked out in the end."

"But your scars." He started.

"Are just scars. They aren't important."

"Izzi I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Out of the cage. Jacob told me all about his plan for us. It can still work. You can still lead by my side if you'll just be with me."

Izzi started laughing, "Seriously?"

"Yes Izzi."

"No."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I said no. I have no desire whatsoever to be with you Jack. I don't want to lead and I sure as hell don't want to be part of this village any longer."

"Izzi, you have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"You know if you don't come with me right now they are going to kill you." Jack said desperately.

"I know."

"You're doing this for him aren't you?" Jack asked pointing to Ben who was still sleeping.

"He is part of it yes. But even if he wasn't here, I still wouldn't go with you."

"So you choose to die."

"I choose to stand by my husband's side. If that means I follow him to the executioner, then so be it."

"After everything he has done to you, all the lies he has told you, you still want him. You still love him?"

"Yes." Izzi said confidently. "I guess that too bad for you, huh Jack?"

"I gave you a chance and you threw it away. You remember that tomorrow night when you are begging for your life." Jack spat as he stormed away from her.

"He always lets his emotions get the best of him." Izzi said quietly to herself. She turned back to Ben who hadn't moved during the conversation.

"I guess you heard that?" she asked to the darkness.

Ben opened his eyes half way as a smile formed on his lips, "I did."

Izzi crawled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he moved to his back. He encircled his arms around her and took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asked him.

"You told Jack that you would follow me to your death. Did you mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it Ben."

"My honest Izelle." Ben whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy it while you can Ben, because this time tomorrow it will be too late."

* * *

Izzi paced in the cage. It was nearly dark outside. Soon they would be coming for Izzi and Ben. Soon they would be coming to kill them.

Izzi and Ben had spent nearly the entire day glued to each others sides. They talked for hours on end, remembering the good times they'd had together. Izzi sought to list everything she loved Ben for, wanting him to hear it before she was gone. Many of the little things amused him. He got a kick out of finding out that she loved when he wore striped shirts. And chuckled when she told him that she thought he looked incredibly sexy when he had his glasses on.

"You always fell for you male professors didn't you?" he'd asked her.

When she asked him why he thought that was so funny he just laughed some more.

Ben told Izzi that although he had never shown it he admired her whenever she stood up to him or argued. He told her it showed that she was strong and wasn't intimidated by him.

Somehow they had gotten on the topic of what they thought would happen after tonight, after they were dead. Izzi had begun to cry thinking about Alex and Isabel and the people they were leaving behind. Ben didn't tell her it was silly to cry or that she should be brave. He held her and rocked her until the tears stopped.

Once darkness had truly fallen Ben came to stand next to Izzi.

"I love you Izelle." He said clearly.

She smiled sadly at him, "I love you Ben."

He took her hand and they stood silently waiting for their fate.


	26. Flight

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 26-Flight

One hour passed before Izzi heard someone approaching the cage. It was difficult to see who it was in the dark, but as the person came closer she was able to make them out.

"Isabel!" Izzi whispered.

Isabel rushed up to the cage door and pulled a string of keys from her pocket.

"We have to hurry." She said while looking for the right key, "They will be coming for you soon." Isabel found the key quickly and unlocked the door, pulling the cage open. "Come on!"

Izzi looked at Ben. They had just made peace with the fact that they were going to die and now they were being given a chance to escape.

"Ben?" Isabel asked seeing the puzzled expression on her brother's face. It almost looked like he was fighting some inner battle behind his eyes. Maybe he was.

"He doesn't want to leave the island." Izzi told her.

Isabel walked into the cage and went right up to Ben.

"Look at me." She ordered and he looked at her. "For you both to die would be a waste. Now I know more then anyone what this island means to you. But right now you need to think about your family. Are you going to let Izzi die because you don't think you are strong enough to leave here?"

Ben looked at Izzi, his eyes piercing hers.

"I'm sorry Izelle." He said quietly looking down. "I should never have asked this of you."

Izzi went to him and put a finger under his chin forcing his to look at her, "You never asked me to do anything Ben. I chose this because I love you."

"You love me enough to die for me, but I can't let that happen." Ben said as he took her hand, "Let's go."

"Really?" Izzi asked shocked.

"Yes, really."

Izzi kissed him as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you Ben."

"We have to go, now!" Isabel chimed pushing them out the door.

They ran together to the edge of the jungle to get some cover.

As they crouched in the foliage Isabel pushed as large bag Ben's way.

"Here." She said to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Things you might find useful in your new life. Keep it close, don't lose it."

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"About the boat?" she smirked, "Izzi told me."

Ben looked at her accusingly, "I asked you not to tell anyone where you hid the boat Izelle."

Izzi rolled her eyes, "First of all, you didn't ask me, you told me, which was your first mistake. Besides, I knew Isabel wouldn't tell anyone."

"You both should leave now." Isabel said quietly.

"What? You're not coming with us?" Izzi asked.

"No, I am staying behind." She answered bravely.

"Isabel, are you certain?" Ben asked watching his sister closely.

"I am; someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on things."

"But they'll know you let us out of the cage." Izzi said.

"No, they won't. They will think Alex did it."

"Why will they think that?" Ben asked.

"Because she is the one who slipped the tranquilizers into Tom's drink and stole the keys."

"Oh no." Izzi said worried for Alex, "What will they do to her?"

Isabel smiled, "They won't do anything because she is going with you."

Ben shook his head, "After what she learned yesterday she will refuse."

"Come now Ben, you know your own daughter better than that."

"Do I?" he asked.

"She took the keys today Ben and she is waiting for you near the dock. She's ready to go."

Izzi stood up and faced Isabel, "Thank you Isabel, for everything. I'm going to miss you." She said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"I'll miss you as well Izzi. If anything you made life around here interesting."

Izzi smiled and stepped away so Ben could say goodbye to his sister. She knew this would be it. There would be no coming back to the island.

The siblings hugged each other tightly in a show of emotion Izzi had never seen from the both of them. Ben whispered something into Isabel's ear that Izzi couldn't hear and Isabel nodded in response.

"Now get going, they may already be on their way." Isabel said pushing them on.

Ben turned and began jogging for the dock.

"Goodbye." Izzi called to Isabel as she turned and followed him.

* * *

Within twenty minutes they had reached the dock. They tried to stay out of sight as they looked for Alex.

"Dad!" they heard as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"Alex!" he exclaimed, still a little surprised she was actually there.

"Alex I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I should have told you a long time ago." Ben said as he pulled her close.

"Yes, you should have. But Aunt Isabel explained that you were trying to protect me and I believe her." She said hugging him back.

Izzi smiled at the exchange as Alex left her father to hug Izzi.

Izzi looked down at her, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"Good." Ben said from behind them, "Let's get moving." He said as he began walking.

Izzi chuckled as she watched him go then whispered to Alex, "How long do you think it will take him to realize he doesn't know where the boat is?"

Alex laughed, "He'll never admit it. Hey Izzi?" she asked suddenly serious.

"What's up? We should catch up with your dad."

"I know, but I wanted to give you this." She said handing Izzi something heavy wrapped in a towel.

Izzi unwrapped it and was faced with a handgun.

"I thought we might need it. Just in case." Alex said quickly.

Izzi took a deep breath. "You're right, we might. Good thinking." She said a little shakily as she hooked the gun in the waistband of her jeans.

"We're really leaving aren't we?" Alex asked and they began walking in the direction Ben had gone.

"Yes," Izzi answered, "We really are."


	27. Gone

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Chapter 27-Gone

Izzi led Ben and Alex down a dark path on the way to her hiding spot for the boat. They had been walking for over half an hour.

"Izelle dear, are you certain you remember where you put the boat?" Ben asked tiredly.

Izzi rolled her eyes, "No Ben, I don't remember. I'm just leading us through the jungle for fun and hoping the large number of people who want to kill us don't find us."

"This isn't the time to joke Izelle."

"Really? Here I was thinking it was the perfect time." She retorted.

"Will you two stop it? I should have known you couldn't stop arguing with each other for more than a day." Alex said pushing past them both.

Izzi stopped and looked at Ben, "She's your daughter."

"Well she's your step-daughter." He answered back.

"Dad? Izzi?" Alex called from up ahead.

Izzi moved towards Alex's voice, with Ben following close behind.

They found Alex staring out into a large lagoon. Izzi smiled when she saw Desmond's sailboat anchored at the center.

"Told you." She smirked at Ben.

"Is there a way to reach it?" Ben asked.

"You can swim can't you Ben?" Izzi teased.

"You're in an awfully good mood Izelle." Ben mused.

"Why shouldn't I be? Instead of being shot in the head we are about to get on a boat and sail away."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." They all heard.

Izzi turned around and saw John Locke standing across the small clearing. He was pointing a gun at Izzi.

"I wondered where you had gone." Izzi said more to herself than anyone else.

"Hello Izzi." John smiled.

"You should have locked him up when you had the chance Ben."

"He wouldn't have had the opportunity Izzi."

"Did you want something John or are you looking for yet another vital object to blow up?" Izzi asked impatiently.

"I don't want to blow up your boat Izzi." John said calmly, never lowering his gun.

"Then what do you want? How did you even find us?"

"Jacob told me where you would be. As for what I want, well let's just say that you are not taking Ben off of this island."

Izzi eyed him carefully, "Did Jacob tell you to keep him here?"

"No, Jacob has his new leader. And since you didn't work out like he planned he has chosen Juliet to be his wife."

"I'm sure the two of them will enjoy that little arranged marriage." Izzi said under her breathe.

"I say Ben stays here." John said clearly.

"What?" Izzi exclaimed, "Why?"

"He belongs on the island."

"Ben what is he talking about?" Izzi asked turning to look at her husband.

Ben eyes moved quickly between Izzi and John before he answered. "John believes I owe a debt to the island, to Jacob, for healing me. He thinks I need to pay off that debt."

"Is this what you two were talking about all of the time after when John first came to the village?"

"Yes, among other things."

Izzi turned back to John, "Well John, I say that Ben has already given enough of himself to this damned island. It's time for him to leave it."

"He's not leaving Izzi." John said then looked at Ben, "Ben, come here. Start walking this way or I will shoot your wife."

"Shit." Izzi said under her breathe. She noticed John was preoccupied with Ben.

"Alex?" Izzi whispered without turning around.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"When you get a chance I want you to sneak off. Swim to the boat and get it ready to sail. We are going to have to leave in a hurry. Once you get to the boat stay there. Don't come back no matter what you hear. Okay?"

"Alright Izzi."

"Hey Alex?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"Be careful."

Izzi heard Alex tread silently into the high brush that lined the lagoon. She took the bag that Isabel had given them with her.

Ben had only taken a few steps forward when she focused her attention again on John.

"Ben, don't listen to him, he's not going to shoot me."

"What makes you so sure about that Izzi?" John asked.

"Because if you did kill me then you would be no better then everyone else on this island. You think you're so good, so pure, John, and I don't believe you would do anything to jeopardize that."

"You're wrong. I wouldn't mind killing you."

Izzi was silent for a moment. This wasn't the same John Locke she had known from before. Something about him was different, something more intense. She looked at the way he watched Ben and it dawned on her.

"You want to kill me because I'm standing in your way."

"What?" John asked.

"You want to be with Ben and I'm in your way."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." John said shakily as he took three steps forward. "I will shoot her Ben!"

Ben didn't waste anymore time. He could have easily gotten away. He could have run into the jungle and disappeared and John would have never been able to find him. He only did what John asked because he was worried for Izzi's safety. Ben walked calmly across the clearing and stood beside John.

"I think I'm right John. Now don't mistake my meaning. I don't think you're in love with Ben or anything like that, but I do think that you two made some kind of connection. A connection that you don't want to let go of John. You see yourself and Ben as the same kind of person. Both dedicated to the island. Both fighting to protect it. Both of you willing to do horrible things to ensure its existence. Am I right?" Izzi asked slyly.

It was obvious John was agitated. "No, you're not." He said weakly confirming Izzi's thoughts.

"You need Ben, don't you John? You think if he leaves the island you won't be able to carry on." Izzi said condescendingly.

"It's not like that. I don't need anyone." John states.

"Right John. If that is true then let Ben go. Let him walk back over here to me. We'll leave and you will never see Ben again." Izzi could see John practically breaking down in front of her. She figured he was confused about how he was feeling and having conflicting emotions. She wasn't completely certain that Jacob wasn't behind his behavior.

"Ben can't leave." John said as he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger of the gun.

Izzi didn't have time to move out of the way. It was too dark for her to even see the path of the bullet. She screamed, more in surprise then fear, when she felt the hot metal of the bullet graze her left bicep.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled. She looked at her arm and the blood streaming freely down it. It was superficial but it still stung like hell.

When Ben saw that she had been hit he tried to run to her side. John was one step ahead of him though and had grabbed him. John had one arm wrapped around Ben's neck while the other held the gun to his head.

"What are you going to do now John? Are you going to shoot Ben as well?"

"You made me do that." John said through clenched teeth.

"I made you shoot poorly?"

"Izelle, perhaps it would be a good idea not to taunt him." Ben said from across the clearing. His voice was clear and calm.

"I don't have all day John, how do we end this?" Izzi asked.

"You turn around and swim to your boat. Take the girl and sail away. Don't ever try to come back here." He answered confidently.

"So you want me to leave Ben? Leave my husband behind so you two can be best friends? You, John Locke, are insane and you can't win. Look at you, you're shaking, you can't even handle this."

"Don't tell me what I can't do." John said tightening his grip on Ben.

Izzi was at a loss. Things didn't look good. How could she get Ben away from John without him getting hurt?

From a distance Izzi heard voices. Many voices. Two of them were clear, Jack and Juliet. She looked towards the direction they had come from and saw at least a dozen torches far off. They were coming closer. The villagers had found them.

"I don't have time for this anymore John." Izzi said her anger growing. They had been so close to getting away. She reached behind her to the waistband of her jeans and pulled out the gun Alex had given her. She brought it up slowly and aimed for John's head.

"Let Ben go."

"No." he stayed firm.

Izzi didn't have a clear shot and John knew it. If she fired now there was a very large chance she would shoot Ben as well.

Ben saw her predicament as well as he listened to the others coming closer.

"Izelle, go please. Take the boat and leave with Alex."

"I'm not leaving without you." Izzi said across the clearing as tears filled her eyes.

"You have too. They will kill us all when they find us. They'll be here any minute."

Izzi shook her head, "I can't Ben; I can't.

"You can Izelle, please." He pleaded with her.

Izzi took a deep breathe, "No. After everything that has happened to us. After everything we have been through to get here. I am not leaving you."

Ben was about to answer her when Juliet came crashing into the clearing. Jack was right behind her.

"What is going on here?" Juliet asked in her insincere tone. Jack just looked at Izzi, his eyes unreadable in the semi-darkness.

Izzi knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to just give up and let them take her and Ben. With tears falling down her face she made her decision, she knew she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

Ben was watching her and somehow knew what she was planning, "Izelle, no." he called across the clearing.

It was too late. Izzi swung her gun towards Juliet and fired twice. Both shots hit her square in the chest. As she fell Jack began running at Izelle as he raised his own weapon. Shaking her head she pulled the trigger again and staggered as the bullet hit him in the stomach. When he didn't go down she shot him in the knee.

Izzi's actions shocked John and Ben took advantage of it. He elbowed him hard in the stomach and then turned to punch him in the face. He was running to Izzi when John picked his gun up off the ground and aimed for Ben's back.

"No!" Izzi screamed as she heard three shots fire.

It was Izzi who had pulled the trigger, not John. John lay in a heap on the ground where he had fallen. He was dead.

Izzi's legs gave way and she tumbled to the ground. When Ben reached her, her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. She was rocking back and forth repeating, "I'm sorry."

Ben pulled her from the ground. "Izelle we have to leave. The others will be here any minute."

"Are they dead?" she whispered.

Ben took a deep breathe, "Juliet and John are. I believe Jack is still alive."

"I killed them." Izzi stated.

"They were going to kill us. You did what you thought was necessary and I for one am grateful."

Izzi looked up at Ben as her mind cleared. She locked the images of her victims away in the back of her mind. She would have to let them out and deal with it someday, but right now was not the time.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked smiling slightly as he looked down at her.

"I am. Let's go."

* * *

When Izzi and Ben pulled themselves up onto the boat they saw that Alex had gotten everything ready to go.

"Thank you Alex." Izzi said as she hugged her tightly.

"Izzi your arm." Alex said.

Izzi looked down at her arm. She had forgotten that John had shot her. "It's okay. Just grazed me."

"Everything is set up. It's a good thing we have a breeze tonight." Alex said leading Izzi to the front of the boat.

"You ready to get out of here?" she asked Alex.

Alex smiled, "I think I've been ready my whole life."

Alex hoisted the sails as Izzi cranked the anchor from the water. The sails caught the breeze and the boat began to move slowly but surely out of the lagoon.

In the distance Izzi saw the rest of the villagers had found the clearing. She let out a sigh of relief knowing they were too far out into the water to be stopped.

Izzi let Alex take over the steering and went to find Ben. He stood at the back of the boat watching the island as it faded in the distance.

Izzi stood beside him and took his hand.

"You going to be okay?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "Are you?"

"Touché."

"It's going to be difficult isn't it?" he asked her.

"Incredibly. More then anything. But it will be okay, you know why? Izzi asked him.

Ben looked at her, his eyes clouded with emotions she probably couldn't comprehend. "Why?"

"Because you're here with me, with us."

Ben smiled and kissed her softly. They stood together watching the island for a long time. Finally it was out of sight and they both knew they would never see it again. That part of their lives was gone, forever.


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Ben and all of the other Lost characters do not belong to me. Izzi, however, is mine.

A/N-This is set in season 3 as the Others leave the Hydra to go back to their "home". Some things from the TV show may stay the same, some may not.

Epilogue

Alex knelt down in front of the headstone. She came here, to the cemetery, every year. She had come every year on the same day for the last five years.

She sighed as she read the names in front of her.

Benjamin and Izelle Linus. "_Together forever_"

Even in death. Alex thought to herself. She ran her fingertips over the lone date carved into the smooth marble. They had died on the same day.

Silent tears began to fall just like they always did when she came here. She never cried for them except when she was here. When she was gone she could ban the memories, keep them locked away. But when she was so close to them, they all came flooding back.

* * *

Remarkably, after they had left the island on the boat they had found a port. Alex didn't remember much after that. She was too stunned by the sheer number of people walking around them. Those people didn't have a care in the world. They didn't know what they had been through in the past days. They couldn't even imagine.

Alex knew that Ben had led her onto a plane and sat her next to Izzi. Izzi, sensing Alex's apprehension about flying, held her hand the entire flight. Alex asked how they were even able to get onto a flight without any documents telling who they were. Her dad just rested his hand on the bag Isabel had given them and said it was taken care of. Alex learned later that Isabel had indeed thought of everything. She had provided them with passports, driver's licenses, money, and even her dad and Izzi's marriage certificate.

They had gone to Texas. It was where Izzi was from and where Ben and Izzi had decided to live. Izzi's family had been shocked when she showed up after four years with a husband and step-daughter but within days they were welcomed into the family and never questioned again.

The three moved into a house not far from Izzi's grandparents. All of this happened so quickly that Alex was barely able to process it all. Soon she started high school and began a normal life. The days passed in a blur.

Ben, Izzi, and Alex became a normal, everyday family. It was quite a change from running around the jungle and risking their lives constantly but they took to it well.

Izzi took a job as the head librarian for the local university. Izzi confided once to Alex that every time she walked into that new library she felt the urge to burst into tears because it reminded her of what happened to her library on the island.

"That's so silly isn't it?" Izzi would ask Alex. Alex always told her it wasn't.

At first her dad hadn't know what to do with himself sitting alone in the house all day. He was used to running an island, to being a leader, and here he didn't have that. He didn't have any crises to solve or hostiles to fight. He'd read every book in the house at least twice when Izzi suggested he get a job.

"A job?" he'd asked, like it was something he had never heard of. By then Alex was about to graduate high school and had been wondering herself if he would ever get one.

"Yes, a job Ben. Honestly, you're driving me crazy here! You must call me at work ten times a day to just talk. You're bored; you need to find something to occupy yourself." Izzi had said firmly.

Ben hadn't wasted any time. The next day he told everyone that he had accepted a position as a professor, teaching graduate courses in Psychology. He was more then qualified to do it, seeing as he had nearly as many degrees as Izzi.

When Izzi asked him which college he would be teaching at he had smiled widely. "Yours" he answered.

Alex had been laughing as she walked out of the room. They never could stay away from each other for long.

* * *

Four more years had passed when Alex had returned home. She had just graduated college with a degree in Sign Language. She planned to be an interpreter.

She was having dinner with her parents when they told her they had some news.

Then, six years after they had left the island, her dad and Izzi told her that they were going to have a baby.

Daven was born seven and a half months later.

When Ben held up their little son to Izzi in the delivery room she had burst into tears and through those tears she had repeated, "Desmond was right."

In total, her father and Izzi had given Alex four brother and sisters. Daven was the first, and then two years later came Isabel. Three years after Isabel they welcomed another little girl, Marit. Then, a surprise to all, especially Ben who thought he was getting too old for more children, six years after Marit, Jonah was born.

Izzi couldn't have been happier having a house full of children. Alex could tell Ben loved them as well. His eyes shown whenever he looked at his kids.

At 27, Alex was married to a wonderful man and soon after had a child of her own. She and her husband, Noah, who thankfully didn't push her to reveal her past, moved into a house next door to her dad and Izzi. Alex knew she would never want to be far from them. They had been through too much together.

You could say they lived happily ever after, even though it was terribly cliché. Alex and Noah raised their children right along Ben and Izzi. Before they knew it Daven was married and giving Ben and Izzi more grandchildren.

Izzi and Ben watched their children grew up with amazing contentment. Alex thought it was amusing that even though they had left the island they had refused to stop their bickering towards each other. Only now instead of fighting over Ben running around the jungle risking his life, they fought about how Ben forgot to pick up milk on the way home. In her talks with her father, Alex knew that Ben thought he would never get an opportunity to have more children being on the island. She asked him once if he missed it and he had gotten a far off look in his eyes. "Every day." He'd whispered.

* * *

For 39 long years they led a happy and full life.

Alex was becoming an old woman herself when she received a call from Izzi that would change everything.

It had come out of nowhere, Ben was sick and there was nothing that the doctors could do to help him. He wasn't in pain, but he was dying.

Izzi didn't leave her husbands side for the week he was in the hospital. Then after a long talk with Ben she had insisted she take him home. The doctors had protested but she didn't hear any of it.

Izzi asked, no, demanded that the family gather at Ben's side. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she knew that he was near the end. Alex knew it as well and knew how much it would mean to her father to get to see his children and grandchildren for the last time.

So they had gathered, all of them. And one by one, each went to Ben's side to say goodbye.

Ben had tears in his eyes as he looked out over his family, his legacy, gathered in the large room. Alex would never forget her father sitting there; ever proud, struggling to hold himself up. He was 90 years old, everyone knew that he would have to pass eventually, but it was still heartbreaking to witness.

Alex showed everyone into the living room where they would begin the waiting game. Izzi came in and one by one hugged and kissed every last man, woman, and child in the room. Tears were never gone from her face as she thanked everyone for coming. Then she went back upstairs to Ben.

They didn't have to wait long.

Alex had gone upstairs to check on Ben and Izzi and when she opened to door her breathe caught. Ben was lying on his back on the bed with a sheet pulled up to his chest. From the door Alex could tell that he wasn't breathing.

Her father was dead.

But that wasn't what made Alex fall to her knees and begin to cry hopelessly. She had been prepared for Ben's death, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Izzi lay at Ben's side, her head lay on his chest and her fingers entwined with his. Ben's other arm was wrapped tightly around Izzi's shoulder holding her close to him.

When Jonah had come to find her Alex was still on the floor. She couldn't bring herself to stand up and confirm what she already knew to be true. She didn't have to, Jonah did it for her. When he slipped two fingers under their mother's neck and bowed his head Alex knew that Izzi was dead as well.

Izzi had died naturally, without any aide, only moments after Ben. Alex should have known they would be unable to be apart, even if one of them died.

* * *

Ben and Izzi were buried in the same position they died in. Alex knew she was doing to right thing keeping them together. She knew more than anyone how deep their love for one another had run and couldn't see them separated.

That had been five years ago. Alex sighed and placed the letter she had brought with her on top of the grave.

"Hi dad, hi Izzi. I know how much you always loved to read so I brought you something you will both enjoy. In this letter I have written your lives. From the beginning when both of your were born until the end when you couldn't be separated. I wrote everything I could remember, even about the island. I've kept a copy myself and when it is time for me to go I will pass it on to Emily. Your family deserves to know where they came from. They should know that they were part of something amazing. And that is what the two of you were, amazing. The story of your devotion to one another will be told forever, as it should be. Dad, thank you for saving me, I know I didn't tell you enough, but I should have. And Izzi, you were the best mother anyone could have had. Thank you for fighting so hard to keep us all together. I still miss you both so much."

Alex couldn't finish. She took a deep breath. She kissed her finger tips and touched them lightly to her father and mother's names. Wiping tears from her eyes she stood and with one last look turned and walked away.

The End.


End file.
